Behind Closed Doors
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma is asked by her friend Belle to work as part of the security team at a convention which leads to her meeting a famous brunette who is known for her alter ego as the Evil Queen. AU SwanQueen with a few surprises along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Em! You're a life saver!"

Looking towards her australian friend, Emma sniggers at the woman's dramatics. "Yeah, of course..I'm just slightly confused because these events, conventions, whatever you call them are usually a big thing and you just called your local sheriff of a small town to come be security?" Screwing her nose at the last part, the blonde watches as the brunette goes from one end of the table to the other, organizing tickets.

Belle stops briefly and looks over. "There are other security here but I needed you to cover this section because its my section I need someone who will do a good job. I finally got a chance to prove myself and now I'm...petrified that I'm going to lose a..a celebrity!"

Biting her lip, the sheriff grabs at her friends shoulders. "Okay first off, calm down and second, just stop and breathe"

The brunette nods slowly and sits down on the chair behind her while fiddling with her ID tag. Grinning at her acomplishment, Emma turns hearing a shout of her name. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Following her son, Mary Margaret grabs him before he ruins all of Belle's hard work. "We are here as guests..this one was adament he wanted to get an autograph.."

Neal nods before pointing up at the photo of who he wants to see. "I want to meet her Emma! She's a Queen, well supposed to be an Evil Queen"

Glancing up at where he is pointing above a chair where the person will be sitting to give autographs, the blonde raises an eyebrow at the brunette's photo. "She doesn't look evil bud.."

Shaking his head with a laugh, the ten year old then smiles. "No Emma, that is her character! I hear shes nice really"

"Oh..got it" the blonde chuckles then looks to his mother. "Looks like you got your work cut out for you today.."

Mary Margaret smiles nervously. "Actually..."

"Emma can you take me? When its time to queue up?" Neal asks as he looks between the pair. "I asked mom already"

The sheriff looks guilty at the boy. "Neal I gotta work..thats why I'm here, Belle needs help"

"Emma, you're covering here anyway you can take Neal when its time" Belle cuts in with a smile as she leans across the table and high fives the boy.

"Thanks Belle!" Neal grins then points to Emma. "See you later!"

Laughing, the blonde waves before turning to her friend. "Kids..."

The brunette nods with a teasingly smile then nudges her. "Yeah, who'd have them?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cutting through the crowds of people, Emma tilts her head up to search for Belle as she reaches the packed table. Finding her at the corner, the blonde stands beside her. "Well it certainly is a turn out.."

Belle nods worriedly. "The signings start in ten minutes"

"Okay, I'm just gonna keep an eye out from behind the tables..that way I'm close if any nut job decides to do something"

"Thanks, I so owe you a drink"

"Or two?" Emma smiles before turning around hearing a woman clear her throat.

"Excuse me..I just need to get to my chair" the brunette nods towards the last remaining empty chair below her photo with a small smile as she removes her sunglasses.

Staring at her, the blonde backs up against the make shift wall. "Sorry.."

Continuing to walk past, the woman glances back with another smile then sits down, starting a conversation with the person sat next to her who is also signing.

"Is..is that the woman Neal wants to see?"

Nodding, Belle marks her off on her clipboard. "Yeah thats Regina"

Regina..okay.." Emma watches her for a moment intrigued as the woman pushes her hair back then pulls her phone from her jacket pocket. "She's..not what I expected.."

Raising an eyebrow curiously, the australian places her clipboard down and crosses her arms. "What did you expect Emma? Her photo is right above her?"

"Yeah but like what Neal said thats her character right..she looks so different..more casual"

Reading between the lines, Belle pats her shoulder. "Well you have to take Neal up soon so maybe you can speak to her"

"Why would I...nevermind" the blonde smiles then begins to walk along the table to keep a watch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing behind the actors, Emma watches as they all sign autographs and take part in conversations with the fans. Noticing the guard beside Regina stand for his break, the blonde smirks slightly and walks over before sitting down quietly to take his place. Glancing over briefly, the brunette then stands to lean across the table for a photo. Smiling for the camera, Regina looks in awe at the small girl who wanted a photo then holds her autograph out. "Don't forget this cutie"

Going shy, the girl takes it and waves, leaving with her mother. Sitting back, the brunette looks around as two supervisors pull the rails across for a short break.

"How comes you allow that?"

Looking over towards Emma, Regina frowns. "Allow what?"

Gesturing to the girl in the distance, Emma looks back at her. "The photo, I mean you have your photoshoots in an hour..and in a crowd like this it could be dangerous"

Leaning against the table and grabbing her water bottle, the brunette responds. "True but at the end of the day, no matter how many times you tell a crowd to not take personal photographs, they will. Can't beat them, join them. At least then the majority of photos posted online are with my consent.."

"Makes sense I guess..just be careful.."

Raising an eyebrow with a smile, Regina chuckles. "Worried are we?"

Holding her hands up in defense, Emma laughs. "You're on my watch so at this moment in time yes"

"So when you leave this table, thats it, how comforting.."

"Speaking of leaving the table, your guard is back and I need to get someone..I will be back" the blonde stands, allowing the guard to take back his chair. Regina tilts her head and watches as the blonde heads down to the rails and off into the distance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Calling for the last autograph session before the photoshoots! Only one item per person can be signed unless you have brought an extra ticket!"

Being pulled along to the front, Emma bites her lip as they reach the table and Neal practically beams at being first. Keeping him safely in sight, the blonde holds his shoulders. "You're up bud"

Marching up to the table, Neal waves at Regina with a grin. "Hello! I'm Neal!"

Regina smiles back and holds her hand out to shake his. "Nice to meet you Neal" glancing up to his adult, the brunette looks slightly shocked to see Emma standing there. "Hello again"

The blonde smiles then rubs Neal's arms. "Come on bud people are waiting"

"Oh.." Neal passes his picture for signing. "I think you play a great Queen!"

Signing the picture, Regina nods in thanks. "Thank you Neal..and you're the first person to leave the Evil part out"

Shrugging as if its nothing the boy looks serious. "She's just misunderstood"

Laughing, the brunette nods in agreement. "That she is dear..thank you for coming to see me"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Emma gives Regina an apologetic look then leads Neal away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slumping down onto a chair as the place has now cleared out, Emma yawns as she sits back.

"Long day?"

"Something like that.." Looking up, the blonde looks surprised. "..why are you still here?"

Pulling out a chair to join Emma, the brunette gets her sunglasses out ready. "It was advisable to stay inside until the crowds had cleared..don't want to get jumped as I get to my car now do I? Especially with my security still inside, sitting at an empty table"

"I wasn't your security..I mean yeah it was my job to cover the area but I saw that your guard needed assistance so he could leave"

"Oh..so you choose to sit with me" the woman teases as she looks at the blonde.

Eyes widening through embarrassment at the realization, the blonde rubs her neck. "Something like that..and thanks by the way, with Neal earlier.."

Nodding, Regina smooths out her black sundress. "He was sweet..although you seem pretty young to be his mother if you don't mind me saying"

Chuckling, Emma sits up. "Oh no he's not my son..hes just a friends...although I do have a son but hes too little to be here..he's only two.." Biting her lip, the blonde reaches in her jean pocket and pulls out a photo of a brown haired, green eyed boy with a toothy grin while holding an ice cream. "That's him"

Taking the photo, Regina smiles in awe. "He looks like you.."

"Thanks..he's a great kid"

Handing the photo back, the brunette goes to speak but is interupted by her security guard.

"Miss Mills? We are ready for you now.."

Looking slightly sad, Regina stands up. "Thank you.." Turning to Emma who also stands, the brunette holds her hand out. "It was nice to meet you...?"

"Emma" accepting her hand, the blonde shakes then gestures to the door. "I'm actually heading out now anyway so I'll walk with you"

Smiling, the brunette follows her guard out while slipping her glasses on, on the way. Following behind until they reach outside, Emma reaches out for her arm to get her attention. "I'm going the other way..it was great meeting you. Never know, we might see each other again"

Regina nods. "Yes, that would be...good" taking hold of the car door, the brunette watches as the blonde waves and heads off towards a smaller car in the distance. Seeing another blonde exit the car, Regina lifts her shades to get a closer look, just in time to see a small boy run around to Emma and bear hug her legs. Smiling at the scene, she climbs into the car before addressing the guard once more. "Can you do me a favour and find out that woman's full name?"

 _A/N: this was a random idea so if you have any to add, let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shuffling along behind the table for her last set of signings before going home after the weekends event, Regina scans the crowds as she pushes her glasses up on top of her head. Sighing, she removes her cropped black lace jacket then straightens her black and white flower print dress before sitting on her chair. Watching as a guard comes and takes residence beside her, the brunette pouts a little.

"It must be tiring sitting down all day and signing sheets of paper..."

Frowning at the insult, Regina glances over at the guard whose sarcasm is not what she wants to deal with right now. "Escuse me?"

Slumping back clearly annoyed that he has to work given the fact that its sunday, the guard rolls his eyes. "Well some of us actually work for living... _hard_ work..not what you lot have to do, playing make believing and pretending"

Dropping her mouth opened shocked, Regina glares then rises from her seat heading straight to the edge of the tables to sort out another guard. Spotting the brunette with an ID, she walks over. "Hi..would it be possible if I could get another guard please? The one sat beside me is entirely unprofessional"

Belle stares at her briefly then nods as she looks down to her clipboard with a mutter under her breath. "Where's Emma when you need her..."

Raising an eyebrow having caught the comment, Regina bites her lip. "I'm sorry?"

Shaking her head with a smile, the fellow brunette sends a message on her phone. "Nothing..sorry, I have just sent a message for someone else to take over"

"Thank you.." Turning to go back to her seat, the actor pauses then looks over hesitating. "I'm sorry to intrude but did you just mention an Emma?"

Blinking, Belle nods. "Yeah, my friend, shes a Sherriff and shes good at all this security stuff. She was here yesterday, I think you may have met her but you probably won't remember with the amount of people you meet"

"No, no, I do remember her..she sat with me for a while and then brought a boy, Neal, up to meet me"

Surprised, the fellow brunette tries to hide a smile. "Yes thats the one..good memory.."

Looking around the room again briefly, Regina looks hopeful. "Will she be here today?"

"Unfortunately no..she has..well its Sunday and she normally spends it with...-"

"Her son" the brunette finishes for her with a smile. "Emma told me she has a son whose two.."

"Yes she does..so yeah, Sunday's kind of his day. She lets him decide on what they do as she works all week" Belle explains. "Did you want to speak to her for any particular reason?"

Shaking her head sadly, Regina gestures to her chair and new guard. "No..I just..I wanted to say hello but..another time, I better get back before theres a bigger queue.."

Watching the woman return to her place, Belle cannot help but smirk as she sends a message to Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting her son up off of his chair after breakfast, Emma grins at him as he giggles while she smothers him in kisses. "Okay little man what are we going to do today?"

Henry looks up wide eyed then grins as he motions with his hands pressed together and wriggles them. "Fishes!"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde chuckles. "We did that last Sunday..what about the park?"

Shaking his head, the boy points to the floor then grabs his teddy as Emma puts him down. "Nooooo...go fishes!" Stamping his foot with a small pout, the boy then drops his mouth open as his teddy falls to the floor leaving him only holding onto a torn ear.

Covering her mouth to prevent a laugh, Emma picks the teddy up to inspect it. "Scratch that, we are going to the toy store buddy"

Clapping happily, Henry hands her the ear so he can grab his coat and shoes. Watching him bounce off, the blonde pulls her phone out from her pocket to read a message sent.

 _ **'Em, I just had someone ask if you were going to be here today? I think you may know her..Regina? ;)'**_

Looking shocked, Emma can feel herself go red despite no one being about.

 _'She did? Wow..really? What did she say?"_

 ** _'She asked if you would be here so she_** **_could say hello...seemed pretty sad when I said you wouldn't..Emma I think you should come down here, its the last day of the con then everyone goes home, including Regina'_**

Thinking briefly, Emma looks across to see her son sat on the floor trying to put his shoes on.

 _'I was coming there anyway to the store just not that part, but I suppose we could detour...I will see you soon :)'_

Placing her phone back in her pocket, the blonde walks over and lifts Henry up so he can stamp his foot into his shoe then helps with his coat. "Lets go bud"

Smiling up at his mom, Henry holds his hand out and grips when Emma slips her own into his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Moving through the increasing crowds, Emma looks down to check that Henry is okay and not scared by it all. Leaning down, she kisses his cheek. "Henry, I'm just going to say hi to Belle and another friend okay? Then we will go straight to the store, pinky promise"

Nodding, the boy smiles then keeps close to his mother holding the corner of her jacket as well as her hand as they reach the tables. Feeling a hand ruffles his hair, Henry then looks up to see Belle.

"Hi Henry!"

Grinning, he briefly lets go of Emma's jacket to wave then latches on again. Belle smiles then looks at her friend who is already scanning the tables for the intriguing brunette. "Hi to you to Emma, its great to see you..yeah you too..earth to Emma?"

Blinking, Emma looks over to her speechless then turns back to where she was looking. Frowning, the brunette friend follows her gaze and sees Regina at the end table laughing while swatting a guys arm as he tries to lift her up jokingly but then settles for a hug. "Oh..."

"Well I'm an idiot"

Looking concerned, Belle turns to the blonde. "What? No you're not, why would you say that?"

"You know yesterday after what you said about introducing myself, I thought you was crazy but then I did and we talked, she seemed...great and then it got me to thinking last night...maybe we could become friends or...I don't know..our worlds are too different.." Emma bites her lip looking down then tugs gently on Henry's hand. "Come on kiddo lets get you a new teddy.."

Sensing his mother's saddness, the boy pats her arm lightly in comfort then follows as she turns to go. Emma waves to Belle then disappears into the crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I honestly think my hand is cramping..one more session to go.." Regina grabs her water bottle then stands beside her friends table.

Kathryn looks up at her with a glare. "At least you're signing Queen photos..that are..decent as they can be. I have to sign a cartoon..I'm only good for my voice!"

Sniggering, the brunette jumps feeling two hands grab hold of her with the attempt of lifting her. "Alex! Do not even think about it!" Chuckling, Regina turns to hug him. "You have been my life saver this weekend..otherwise these people would have been met by a monster.."

"You don't look that bad!" Alex hugs back then instinctively fluffs her hair to keep it in place.

The brunette rolls her eyes then looks across to see how many more people are left for signing. Frowning, Regina leans against the table, practically dropping her bottle as she squints on view. Looking off in the distance, the brunette can see a familiar looking blonde walking away. "..I'm just...I'll be right back..." Moving around the tables, the brunette shakes her head and holds up a hand to her guard as she walks off by herself, sticking to the empty spaces where there are no crowds to bombard her. Rounding a corner, she stops looking ahead of her and hearing a mixture of two voices, one being small.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasping on sight, Henry presses himself against the window with his hands spread out on the glass. "Mommy that one! Look!"

Emma crouches down to his level while placing a hand at the small of his back. "The dog one?"

Nodding excitedly, the boy shuffles on his feet. "That one!" Pointing with his finger and tapping on the glass at the brown dog.

"I would have picked that one too"

Glancing across from her position, Emma rubs her sons back before standing as Henry also looks over. "Hi..."

Approaching the pair, Regina smiles. "Hello Emma..your friend told me you wouldn't be here today..then I saw you leaving the signing area.."

Running a hand through her locks nervously, the blonde clears her throat. "Yeah..I saw my friend and then we needed to get to the shops..I..I..was going to say hi but you seemed busy..with a guy" frowning at the last part confused as to why she said it, Emma looks back down to her son who is watching them intently.

"Oh..Alex, _my_ _stylist_..yes he can be full on" noticing the tension, the brunette looks around quickly to check if anyone is about.

Henry gestures for his mother to come down to his level then whispers not so quietly causing Regina to hear. "Mommy, she's on TV...was in book!"

Looking at him like how to hell do you know, Emma nods. "Yes Henry..this is Regina"

Tilting his head up with his lips pursed, the boy stares at the woman. Smiling, the brunette then crouches down to him. "Hello Henry, you know you're a very lucky boy to have a mother who buys you nice toys"

Grinning, Henry points to her. "Mommy buy you too"

Regina chuckles as Emma shakes her head with a coy smile, both knowing what he meant. "Thats okay..I already have a dog.."

Screwing his nose in thought, the boy questions. "sleep in bed too?"

"Sometimes.." Giving a wink, the brunette stands to face the blonde. "I need to get back, signings finish in half an hour then..home time"

"Back to LA?..bet you can't wait, considering how small it is here" Emma states while trying to not show her disappointment.

"Yes and no..but it is nice here. Maybe..if you're still around..once I'm finished..you could come over, I mean to say goodbye.." Regina rubs her neck while smiling slightly.

"Sure..yeah. We can do that. See you then.."

Nodding in acknowledgment, the brunette backs up then turns to walk away, turning again a little way along to wave then head off back to the tables. Emma takes a deep breath watching then takes Henry's hand to lead him into the store.

 _A/N: all nervous and sweet! What do you think they should about it?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Strolling through a now empty hall, Emma glances down towards her two year old who is clutching his new teddy close to him with both arms securely wrapped around it. "What you gonna name him bud?"

Looking back at her, the boy grins proudly. "Henry!"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde stifles a laugh. "But you're Henry, I can't be dealing with _two_ Henry's!" Reaching down, she lifts her son up before tickling under his chin.

The boy giggles then lays his head down against his mother's shoulder. "Thank you mommy"

Kissing his head, Emma catches a glimpse of Regina looking over at them as she emerges from the side room all ready to leave. "You're welcome little man"

Approaching the mother and son, Regina smiles and tilts her head so Henry can see her. "Someone's tired.."

Henry nods as he closes his eyes and grips his teddy harder. The blonde looks at the brunette teasingly to respond. "You know it is very tiring chosing the right teddy. I mean you have what animal to choose, what colour and then there's the name.."

"Oh my, a lot more work than I ever expected" Regina replies with a playful smile of her own as the boy nods again in agreement. "And what did we name this dog?"

Emma gives her a serious look. "Henry. I have two apparently"

Chuckling lightly, the brunette begins to head towards the exit. "So.."

The blonde follows while keeping a hold of her son then looks across to the woman. "So I guess..you have a flight booked.."

"Yes..in a couple of hours, I am going straight there before it gets too late" Regina looks down briefly then pulls her jacket round her tight, crossing her arms.

Biting her lip feeling awkward, Emma stops outside. "Well..if you're ever back in Maine..you know..we could grab...coffee or something, if you're not too busy I mean, which is stupid because of course you're busy..." Sighing at how ridiculous she sounds, the blonde then pulls a card out of her pocket and holds it out. "Just in case..here..if you decide you want to..call me"

Accepting the card, the brunette nods. "Thank you, I may take you up on that" smiling slightly, Regina steps forward to say bye to Henry, gaining a small wave as he is falling asleep then she looks up at the blonde seriously. "Goodbye..Emma.."

"Goodbye Regina..I'll be sure to catch you on the TV" looking sad, Emma clears her throat then turns to leave. Heading out of the side street, she pauses briefly hearing her phone. Juggling Henry across so she can answer, she frowns when she answers as there is no name on the screen. "Hello?..."

"About that coffee.."

Smiling to herself, the blonde looks over her shoulder to see the brunette still standing there with her phone up to her ear and a bright smile. Walking back over, Emma puts her phone away then goes coy. "You mean now right?"

Giving a small giggle, Regina nods. "Yes Emma"

"Okay..well..I..I can still do that, the coffee I mean but, it's going to have to be.. _homemade_.." The blonde explains before gesturing to her now sleeping son.

"Oh of course, that is fine..besides I am sure it tastes better that way" looking towards the street, the brunette then points with her head. "I have a car we could take..unless-"

"No, we walked..thanks" Emma smiles then follows the woman to the car, managing to slide in the best she could without waking her son. Luckily, it was not such a difficult task for it to be embarrassing until the brunette then helped with the seatbelt so that the blonde's son could remain on his mothers lap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up outside the apartment block, Emma exits the car with the sudden realization that she did in fact have a famous, most probably rich, person coming inside for coffee. Gulping at the thought, the blonde then looks over to Regina feeling awkward. "I must warn you, our apartment isn't the..best..I mean its clean and somewhat tidy but its nothing special.."

Inspecting the woman's face, the brunette touches her arm. "Of course it _is_ special..Emma its your home, where I have no doubt you and Henry share a lot of great memories. Please don't feel embarrassed or ashamed because of my status..I'm human too. Honestly I would trade my place in LA in a heartbeat if it meant having a loving family"

Having walked inside the lobby and reached the door, the blonde opens it quietly for Henry's sake before stepping in. "So..I take it, you don't have..children or a..husband?"

"I think if I did, it would be all over the internet..but no. No children, no husband..just me" Regina replies following the woman inside and looking around the place. "You have a lovely home. Better than I ever imagined a family home would look like..I can see that Henry takes priority in your life and that is how it should be.."

"Yes. I wouldn't be without him..give me a sec" Emma looks apologetic then heads off to her sons room to lay him down before returning shortly and moving around the kitchen counter in her open planned apartment. "How do you like your coffee?"

Turning to face her, the brunette leans over the surface. "Milk, no sugar thank you"

Nodding away as she retrieves the mugs, the blonde doesn't even realize what she is saying. "Right of course that makes sense..sweet enough" pausing, she looks away going red. "...did I..really just say that..."

"Yes you did dear.." Not being able to help but smile, Regina watches Emma finding her completely adorable.

Avoiding her gaze, Emma makes the coffee and passes her a mug before hiding behind hers. "Are you going to miss your flight or you know do one of those dramatic runs through the airport as the gates are closing?"

"Oh no, I do not run..anywhere. I will just get a later one or in the morning"

"All because of coffee with me? Wow you must be crazy"

"Maybe..but I..enjoy your company" The brunette sips her coffee going quiet.

The blonde smiles into her mug as she rests against the opposite side of the counter.

"Mommy?..."

Both women turn towards the hallway seeing Henry standing there sleepily with a yawn before toddling over towards the kitchen.

Emma places her mug down and runs a hand through his hair as he stands beside her staring at Regina. "Hey bud, have a good nap?"

Nodding, the boy pats his tummy. "Hungry now"

Walking over to the fridge, the blonde takes a couple of items out. "I tell you what, how about you have this until I make us dinner, okay?" Setting down the carton of juice, Emma pulls open a fruit packet and hands it to him.

Henry accepts with a grin as his mother steals a grape. "Thank you"

Watching in amazement, Regina follows the boys movements as he walks up to her and holds his bag up to her. "Fruit?"

"No thank you pumpkin"

Screwing his nose at the name, Henry then smiles again when the brunette strokes his cheek.

"Regina, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Looking towards the blonde, Regina is sure she can see a small pout then notices that Henry is still looking up at her with wide eyes, waiting for her answer. "I would love to"

"Okay then. Henry go sit down with your fruit please while I make dinner" Emma watches as her son walks to the couch and lifts himself up, sitting properly with his bag on his lap.

Entering the kitchen, Regina goes to the sink to wash her mug out and takes the sponge.

"What are you doing?" Approaching the woman, the blonde grabs the mug. "Stop, no. You are not washing up anything.."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette backs away with her hands up in surrender. "Fine..at least let me help with dinner?"

Observing the woman's face, Emma sighs then purses her lips. "Okay, knock yourself out with the carrots"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wins! Mommy I wins!"

Looking across the table at each other, both women share a smile from their position having sat on the floor to play one of Henry's games. Emma puts her marker down and shakes her head in disbelief that he actually had won. "Yes Henry, you _won_.."

Grinning, the boy claps then accepts a high five from Regina beside him. Giving a chuckle, the blonde looks up at the wall. "Oh wow where has the time gone..Henry you mister, need a bath then bed"

Gasping, Henry shakes his head and attempts to reach Regina for help. "Noooo"

"And on that note, I'd better go.." The brunette ruffles his hair then stands straightening herself out. Turning towards the door, Regina falls forward slightly feeling a small pair of hands hug her at her waist.

"Bye Gina, see you soon?"

Looking down at the curious boy, the brunette smiles a little then hugs back. "I hope so Henry.."

Pulling away, Henry watches as his mother walks up to them then stares between them. "Mommy hug too?"

Emma looks conflicted at what her son has just said and bites her lip, going to come up with an escuse until she feels Regina's arms wrap around her back and hug her. Slowly hugging back, the blonde gives a small smile when the woman rubs her back lightly then moves away. Stepping back, Regina nods and opens the door. "At least now I have your number and I know where you live.."

Chuckling, Emma nods while shoving her hands into her jean pockets. "Not gonna go stalker on me, are you?"

Shrugging, the brunette smiles playfully. "You never know..anyway, thank you for inviting me into your home and for the coffee and dinner..it makes a change from takeouts and room service..I must repay the favour next time I'm here"

Glancing down briefly at her son, Emma looks back at the woman seriously. "Will there be a next time? I mean will you be back here?"

"I believe I will..I don't know if you know this but I have this friend..who just so happens to have an amazing son because shes an amazing mother..well she lives here so..yes, I will be back here" Regina replies just as serious while staring at her.

Remaining silent, the blonde then steps forward and kisses her cheek in thanks before returning to her spot. "Until next time.."

Tugging at her top, Henry bites his lip. "Bath time mommy?"

"Yeah bud.." Putting an arm around his shoulders, Emma waves as Regina walks out the door then heads down the corridor, touching her cheek lightly on the way. Closing the door behind her, the blonde takes a deep breath sadly then leads her son towards their bathroom for his bedtime bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tapping her fingers against the table, Regina sits back in her dining chair as she listens to the voice on the other side of her phone. Sighing, the brunette cuts in. "Yes..I..I know that but there are still two months until filming starts back up.." Slamming her hand down onto the table, she sits forward again. "You know what? Forget it" hanging up the phone, Regina bites her lip staring at it briefly before dialling another number and receiving a voice she'd prefer to hear.

"Sheriff Swan speaking?"

Smiling to herself, the brunette stands from her seat. "..Emma?"

"Yes? Can I-... _Regina_?"

Walking towards the patio doors and leaning against its frame, Regina smiles more. "Yes, its me"

"Oh..hi..I wasn't..expecting you to call.."

"Then you clearly underestimated me dear. Why would I not call?" Raising an eyebrow, the brunette is intrigued as to what her answer may be.

Emma sniggers. "Let me think..famous celebrity?..probably extremely busy promoting or filming or whatever you guys do.."

"Well no..I mean yes there is work but I am on a break until filming begins again in two months so..."

"Lucky you, I'm sure you could squeeze in a holiday there right?"

Coming up with an idea, Regina heads out and begins to pace beside the pool. "That depends..."

Frowning, the blonde leans against her desk. "Depends on what?"

"This may seem really forward but..how would you and Henry like to come up here and stay for a few days? If its awkward..just imagine it as an all inclusive holiday with the added bonus of..knowing the person.." Cringing at how that sounded, the brunette stops mid step and stands still.

"Oh..wow..Regina thanks but..I..I can't really afford to get us up there right now..I'm sorry"

Suddenly feeling down, Regina runs a hand through her hair. "No..its fine..was just an idea..maybe we could video call instead.." Mentally cursing herself because she is coming across too forward, the brunette shakes her head. "Nevermind..if you want to talk, you know where I am" looking down, she lowers the phone with the intention of hanging up.

"Regina, wait.."

"Emma, I'm sorry, I won't bother you again..it was stupid of me to think you could just drop everything, I mean you have Henry and he is what counts..you have your own life and I have mine.." Sitting down on the outdoor chair, the brunette slumps back.

"No!, please you're not bothering me, honestly you've made my day a million times better just calling..I just..its not that I don't want to because believe me I know Henry would love it just as much as I would but..I only have..rent money so..."

"What you just said, about making your day better..that is the whole reason I called..I just needed to hear a friendly voice..a.. _genuine_ one.."

"Why? What happened?" Growing concerned, Emma frowns.

"Nothing in particular..I've just been overthinking things.. Seeing you and Henry before..it made me realize there is more than what I do and..and how alone I really am..sounds pathetic" Wishing to not sound sad or break on the phone, Regina clears her throat and swallows hard. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to work Sheriff..bye.." Hanging up for definate, the brunette sighs and heads back inside the house.

Rubbing her neck, the blonde frowns more at the dead tone then calls her friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Belle its me..can you do me a favour? If you can?"

"Erm..sure but if its babysitting Henry tonight I have plans sorry.."

Grabbing a pen, Emma chuckles. "No its not and I know you have a date don't worry. Actually..its about Regina.."

"I knew it! I guess that whole guy thing was a misunderstanding huh?"

"Something like that..I was wondering if there was anyway I could get a contact for her I don't know agent, or someone who may have her email address.."

"Okay, now you have completely lost me, Emma you know there is this thing called a phone..you're actually using one right now to talk to me"

Rolling her eyes, Emma grabs her notepad. "Haha..I know that besides I have that..I just spoke to her-"

"Emma!"

Hearing her friend get excited, the blonde shakes her head. "Not the point right now but I will fill you in, promise. She was asking about me and Henry..yes she has met Henry, again another time..but I wanted to surprise her with something..so reckon you can help me out?"

"I'll try but I don't think they will just give it to you"

"I know Belle but I need to talk to her.."

"Well I have her agent's number here from when I set up the event so you can give that a go.."

"Thanks, I owe you!"

"Just call it even for the weekend.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, I understand that its confidential..but I..I'm not just some stranger...yes I'm well aware I could be a nutjob but I can promise you I'm not..can you not just give it to me and then get her to change it afterwards? God..I already have her number!..what do you mean why? She gave it to me!..oh whatever, thanks for nothing!" Slamming the phone down, Emma sinks in her chair muttering under her breath. "Idiot.." Hearing her phone buzz, she raises an eyebrow as she peers at the screen.

 ** _'I will give you her address on one condition, that I am there for when you contact her..then I can deal with you if you are an insane woman'_**

Smiling because she won, the Sheriff texts back _._

 _'Fine by me'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having set up a time with the agent, Emma picks up Henry from nursery then heads home. Sending Henry to his room so she can tidy up, the blonde goes and answers the door, glaring slightly at the man stood in front of her. "Come in I guess.."

Stepping inside, the agent looks around. "Where is your computer?"

Rolling her eyes, the blonde goes and gets her laptop and sets it on the table. "There, I need to video call her.."

"Right." Sitting at the table, the guy begins to log in with the address, sending a message with the invite to say its him.

Watching carefully, Emma looks towards the hallway. "Henry! Come out here please!"

Standing up quickly, the agent holds his hand out. "Hold on you never said anything about anyone else.." Watching as the boy runs through towards his mother, the guy stops. "Oh.."

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde pulls Henry towards her hugging him around his shoulders. The boy looks at the man then glances up. "Mommy..who that?"

"No one for you to worry about, come on..we are going to talk to Regina"

Gasping, the boy grins then follows, hopping onto his mothers lap as she sits down and turns the laptop to face them as the dial rings out.

Hearing a click on the screen, Emma smiles immediately seeing Regina's face appear. "Hey..its about time.."

The brunette looks shocked then slowly smiles. "Hold on..my agent-"

"Is here.." The blonde gestures towards the kitchen. "He thinks I'm a crazy person and would only let me do this if he was here.."

Scoffing, Regina crosses her arms before shouting out so he can hear. "You can leave now! She is safe!"

Huffing, the agent gives Emma a look then leaves.

"Oh boy he doesn't like me.." Emma chuckles before stopping a moment just to look at the brunette.

"Hellooo Gina!" Henry tilts his head so it covers the whole screen as he waves.

Laughing, the brunette waves. "Hello Henry"

Smiling, the blonde kisses her sons head then frowns as he lays back on her. The boy mumbles as he looks down. "No..pumpkin.."

Realizing her mistake, Regina pouts a little. "Oh Henry, I'm sorry _pumpkin_ "

Cheering up straight away, the boy gives a toothy grin. "Gina come back?"

Smiling a little, the brunette nods while staring at Emma. "Soon.."

Pursing her lips together, Emma shares the same grin as her son. "Why not now...you were saying earlier about you're on break and you know we can't afford right now to get to you so..why don't you come back here? Spend a few days, we could take you sight seeing"

Henry nods frantically still grinning. "Yes Gina!"

Looking surprised, Regina questions. "Seriously?.."

"I wouldn't ask if not..."

Letting out a giggle, the blonde's son moves to the camera. "Pleaaaase"

Emma laughs and pulls him away, locking her arms around his waist before looking back to the screen again. "Yeah, please _Gina_ "

Sighing in defeat, the brunette nods. "..okay"

Dropping his mouth, Henry wriggles off of his mothers lap. "I got tidy!"

Both women watch as the boy runs off and disappears to his room. The blonde looks shocked then turns back to Regina. "Seriously? I ask him and he doesn't move.."

"What can I say? I have a way with children?" The brunette smiles in triumph then goes serious. "Emma. Thank you..for doing this..calling I mean..if must have took effort if it meant my agent had to be there"

Shrugging like its no big deal, Emma smiles. "Well you were down and..we wanted to see you"

Giving a coy smile, Regina pushes her hair back. " _We_?"

Biting her lip, the blonde looks down shy. "Yeah...so when do you think you can come up?"

"As soon as you want..I can get a flight whenever.."

Looking hopeful, Emma fiddles with her hands. "..tomorrow?"

Smiling more, the brunette nods. "Tomorrow..I will give you a call when I have left the airport"

"See you tomorrow then.." The blonde looks towards the hallway to see Henry bolting out at hearing the goodbyes with his dog under his arm. "I'm coming!"

Sharing a small laugh, both women look towards the boy who lands straight onto his mothers lap again, knocking the wind out of her before holding his dog up. "Henry says bye!"

"Oh bye..Henry.." Regina waves then looks towards him. "And pumpkin, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yaaaaaaaay!" Henry fist pumps the air then blows a kiss into the screen.

"My son..ladies and gentlemen.." Emma looks at him confused then shakes her head chuckling.

Letting out a small giggle, the brunette blows a kiss back then looks towards the blonde. "See you tomorrow Emma"

Grinning, Emma waves as Henry wraps his arms tightly around her neck and squashes their faces together.

Clicking off the camera, Regina smiles to herself as she makes her way to her bedroom to pack for tomorrows journey.

 _A/N: awwww next up reunion!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Having got up extra early to make sure the place was presentable enough, Emma does a quick inspection of her apartment, then takes a much needed breath. Hearing her phone buzz, the blonde makes her way over to the kitchen and grabs it off the counter to answer. Smiling straight away at the caller ID. "Hey.."

"So..my flight was earlier than expected and I am a little..well, early.."

Grinning at the woman's voice, Emma then purses her lips curiously. "How early?" Hearing a knock on the front door, the blonde hides a chuckle then walks over, pulling the door open and seeing Regina standing there looking guilty while lowering her phone down from her ear.

"Hi Emma.."

Slipping her phone into her pocket, Emma moves to the side to let her in while following the woman with a soft gaze. Stepping inside, the brunette places her bag down then turns to the blonde biting her lip. "I...sorry.."

Shaking her head, the blonde gestures further into the apartment. "You don't have to apologise.. I'm glad you're here, let me just show you around.."

Giving Regina a small tour of the apartment, Emma then stops outside the door to the left and places her hand on the handle while the brunette looks around with a confused look. "Where's Henry?"

"Ah..that is what I'm about to show you..he's still in bed" the blonde smiles and opens the door revealing the small boy sprawled out asleep, resting on his belly in bed with one leg hanging out the blanket and 'Henry' under his arm. "Yeah...I don't know where he gets that from.."

Looking in awe, Regina smiles softly staring at the sleeping boy. "Look at him..."

"It took him ages to get to sleep last night once he knew you were coming..I have also never seen his room so spotless..why don't you wake him? I'm sure he will love that" smiling proudly at her son, Emma then gestures with her head.

Slowly walking in, the brunette crouches by the side of the bed quietly then runs a hand through his hair before whispering in his ear. "..pumpkin?..time to wake up.."

Giving a sleepy moan, Henry turns his head away mumbling. "..no..mommy.."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina bites her lip. "Since when does mommy call you pumpkin... _pumpkin_?"

With his eyes shooting open, the boy looks over and quickly scrambles out of his blanket before throwing himself at the brunette. "Gina!"

Not expecting his reaction, the brunette manages to grab the bed while using her other arm to take hold of him before either of them fall. "Hey!"

Henry grins and without a second thought buries himself into Regina, hugging, prompting the woman to lift him up as she stands.

"You got yourself a friend for life there.." Emma states while smiling at the pair.

"Does that mean I get you for life too?" Eyes widening, the brunette bites her lip at what she just said. The blonde looks speechless as her son looks over and giggles. Looking everywhere but Emma, Regina gulps. "I..I meant you know..a friend for...life.."

Smiling nervously, the blonde blinks a few times. "Yeah..I..got what you meant.."

"Gina..I hungry..." Patting his tummy, Henry looks up at her then grins again when she pinches him nose.

"You better have some breakfast then.." Carrying him back out the the living room, the brunette sets the boy down then stands by the kitchen as Emma makes a start on his cereal.

Placing the bowl in front of her son at island, the blonde passes him a spoon before looking up at Regina. "So where would you like to go today?"

"I have no idea..I haven't been here before..this town.."

Joining in the conversation while munching on his cereal, Henry points towards the woman with his spoon. "I like fishes Gina.."

Rolling her eyes at his comment, Emma makes some coffee then sits beside him. "Just eat mister"

Going to agree with the boy, the brunette sits opposite them. "I would like to see the-" noticing the desperate head shake from Emma, Regina pauses briefly before giving a different answer. "Park..."

Sniggering, the blonde tries to hide her face at the woman's attempt which luckily goes unnoticed by Henry. Giving Emma a mini glare, the brunette places her arms on the table while clasping her hands together and pouts.

Leaning forward on the kitchen surface, the blonde smiles. "We _can_ go if you want.."

Covering the side of her mouth so Henry cannot hear, Regina also leans forward to whisper. "I was just humouring your son.."

Looking in awe, the blonde looks towards the boy who has now finished his breakfast. "Hey bud, we are gonna take Regina to the park, wanna go and get ready? I'll be in, in a second"

Nodding eagerly, Henry slides off the stool and goes to his room to change.

Glancing back towards Regina, Emma smiles briefly before rounding the kitchen surface and hugging her, catching the woman by complete suprise.

"Thank you.." Giving the brunette a squeeze, the blonde tries to hide the fact that she is getting slightly teary.

Hearing the genuine appreciation in the blonde's voice, Regina quickly latches on and gives Emma's back a rub while frowning in concern. "Hey its okay.."

Taking a deep breath, the blonde pulls back and looks at her. "I..just..its just, not a lot of people who enter my life..accept my son..a lot of them judge then..I have to break ties you know, before Henry gets hurt.."

After a moments hesitation, the brunette cups the side her Emma's face with a sad expression. "I'm taking a guess that this atttitude stems from the whereabouts of Henry's father?"

Emma nods slightly then clears her throat before she gets upset. "Long story..how about we talk about it later when Henry's in bed..and...over some wine.."

Chuckling a little, Regina cannot help but stroke the blonde's cheek gently then nods. "Of course.."

Taking a deep breath, Emma points towards the hallway. "I better.."

"Yes..I'll wait here..no rush" smiling, the brunette drops her hand then clasps both her hands around her mug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the entrance of the park, Henry jumps with excitment as they headed towards the playground. Watching cautiously, Emma lets go of his hand once inside the railings then sits on a nearby bench with Regina joining her. "Sorry, I know this isn't exactly..'holiday' plans..I just try to give him what he wants when I don't have to be in work.."

Shaking her head, the brunette wraps her jacket around her more and sits back against the bench with a sigh. "Honestly? It's nice to go somewhere, where I don't have to hide or wear sunglasses as a disguise"

"Yeah..it must get..annoying" the blonde looks sympathetic. "I mean, yes you act and you're on TV but..you're just like anybody else..just a normal human being..who has the same emotions and needs..like what you said before, a family...love.."

Nodding sadly, Regina takes a breath while looking towards Henry in the distance. "I would love all that..someone to love and a child..but a lot of people take what I do for granted and just..want the money side"

"Money isn't everything Regina..I'll admit, I have struggled a lot when it came down to Henry but..I would never change it..or him in a million years..."

"I sometimes wish..that I never started this career and settled down instead.."

Also looking out towards her son, Emma smiles. "Its never too late.."

Remaining quiet, the brunette looks across at her in awe then notices someone in the distance staring in their direction. "Oh god..." Spotting the small camera appear, Regina sinks down so she is hidden behind the blonde and holds her head.

Frowning, Emma looks over in the direction that the woman was looking at and starts laughing. "Always one.." Patting the brunette's back, the blonde continues laughing when she sees the woman huff with a pout.

"Can't you arrest them? You are the Sheriff right?"

Chuckling, Emma peers down at her. "Do you want me to?"

Crossing her arms, Regina raises an eyebrow. "...no..."

Toddling up to the pair, Henry looks wary. "Gina sad?"

"No pumpkin, I'm hiding.." Taking the boys arm, the brunette lifts him up between the two women and ducks beside him gaining a giggle.

Henry wraps his arms around her head to shield her and then places a big kiss on top, making Regina smile. "Go diner mommy?"

Ruffling his hair at how caring his is being, Emma nods. "Come on then..you just want to go for your free drink!"

Grinning, the boy pats Regina's head lightly before tilting his head down to face her. "Gina come.."

Standing up, the brunette looks curious as Henry holds his arms out.

"Henry, you can walk bud!" Emma scoffs at how lazy her son is being.

"I walk when Gina not here" trying to compromise, the boy gives puppy eyes to Regina who looks to the blonde for permission. Once receiving a nod, she lifts him up, prompting Henry to wrap his arms around her neck and legs around her waist with a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sliding into a booth, Henry bounces on his seat excitedly as the waitress brings over his free chocolate milk. Deciding on sharing a plate of fries until dinner time, the two women slip into a comfortable conversation about their interests. Hearing the bell go on the door, Emma bites her lip seeing Belle walk in and smile straight away seeing the group. Casually walking over, the brunette waves at Henry. "Hi Emma...and Regina..didn't know you were back in town.."

Regina smiles with a nod. "For a while..and thanks for sorting out my agent, I know you helped Emma get in contact..its great to be around friends again..."

Trying not to let it show, Emma's face drops at the mention of the word friend. Belle internally cringes but smiles back to the fellow brunette. "Glad I could be of help..actually, what are you guys doing later?"

The blonde raises an eyebrow wondering what her friend is up to. "Nothing just dinner why?"

"Well if you wanted to show Regina around more..I could watch Henry for you, its no problem.." Giving Emma a look to go with it, Belle gestures to Regina.

"Oh..oh! I suppose I could..thanks Belle"

Looking towards the boy, the brunette smiles. "That okay with you buddy?"

Nodding while his face is covered in milk, Henry holds his sticky hand out for a high five. Belle accepts then steps back. "Good one Henry..I will see you later.."

Watching her leave, Regina bites her lip. "You two seem..pretty close.."

Emma nods oblivious to the slight jealousy in the brunette's voice and sneaks a frie into her mouth. "Yeah, she's helped me out a lot.."

"Hm.."

Rising from her seat, the blonde shuffles out from behind the table. "I'm gonna get more fries..want anything?"

"No thank you." Attempting a smile, Regina watches as the blonde disappears to the counter.

Waiting for a moment, Henry then taps her hand across the table. "Gina.."

"Yes Henry?" Still looking towards Emma, Regina sighs.

"Mommy likes you, like this!" The boy holds his arms out wide with a grin.

Not expecting to hear that, Regina looks towards him and chuckles at his face as he tries to stretch his arms as far as he can.

 _A/N: I'm lacking drama...ideas?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to everyone reading! Sorry for those waiting, had a busy weekend! Also thanks to_ _ **Death Eaters Rule**_ _for their idea in this chapter! There is also more drama to come ;)_

 **Chapter 6**

After spending the day together as a trio, the two women with a worn out Henry head back to Emma's apartment where Belle turns up within the hour to babysit so the pair can go out and as the brunette friend had put it, 'get better aquainted'. Having only taken ten minutes to get ready, Emma sat out on the couch and waited while Regina got changed. Frowning at a voice, the blonde bites her lip trying to listen in. Sitting back quickly at seeing the brunette appear, Emma runs a hand through her locks and tries to act normal.

"I can't believe this.." Only half ready in dark jeans and a cami, Regina sits beside the blonde then looks towards the woman lowering her phone from her ear to the table before pressing the speaker button.

"Regina, I am being serious..the response is unbelievable! Knowing that you support them and are on their side. The press want an article with the photos"

" _No_. No photos..I will not allow them to printed" the brunette looks apologetic towards a confused looking Emma then temporarily places her hand over the speaker and whispers. "The guy in the park was a reporter..he saw me with you and more specifically our interactions..especially with Henry. They...they think somethings going on.."

"Regina? Why won't you let them use the photos? They are good prints!"

Rolling her eyes at her agents voice, Regina lifts the phone up in front of her. "I said no, there is an innocent child in them and I will not allow him to be publized in that way..so-"

"Come on, this could be really good for you!"

Scoffing, the brunette looks annoyed and goes to protest. Biting her lip, Emma grabs the phone. "You can print an article but no photos.."

Looking shocked, Regina quickly mutes the phone again. "Emma, you have no idea what will happen if it gets printed...they will want to know everything about you..they will _find_ out everything about you..not to mention the whole rumour of there being an us.."

"I know and yes I will admit my past isn't exactly pleasant but I am not ashamed by it..If this helps you..its okay. Besides you just proved to me that you wouldn't risk Henry's wellbeing..let them assume..I want to help. Honestly you had me kinda worried with how you have been telling me about feeling lonely and right now you don't have to be. If it gets awkward, you can just say that we dramatically went seperate ways or whatever" The blonde explains looking deadly serious while holding the brunette's arm.

Being somewhat conflicted, Regina takes a deep breath while staring at Emma and trying to come to a conclusion. Removing her hand, the brunette looks anxious before being persuaded by the blonde's stare and speaking. "..print the article.."

"Yes!, Regina you won't regret it!"

Sighing, Regina rubs her head. "Better not..now I have plans..speak to you later"

"Of course..oh and Emma?"

Raising an eyebrow at hearing the guy call her considering their previous meeting wasn't a cheery one, Emma questions. "Yeah?.."

"Thanks"

Frowning at the fact he is thanking her, the blonde looks speechless. "..erm..your welcome?.."

Hearing the line go dead, both women look towards one another until finally the brunette speaks. "Ready?"

Emma bites her lip feeling awkward and gestures to the woman's attire as she was yet to finish getting change. "Erm..you.."

Looking down at herself, Regina goes a little wide eyed. "Oh...right" standing quickly, she shoots the blonde a glance as she points to the bedroom. "I'll just..."

"Yeah..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the small town bar, Emma suddenly feels conscious yet again about who is beside her and yet, she brought the woman to a run of the mill bar?. "We can..go somewhere else? Or..you know back to mine, I know this isn't the greatest.."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina smiles teasing. "Are you chickening out on me already? What's the matter? Can't handle the pace?"

Surprised by her attitude, the blonde sniggers and gestures straight to the bar. Giving a pleasing grin, the brunette strolls up to the bar and gets the attention of the bartender. "Two tequilas please"

Gulping slightly, Emma watches impressed at Regina's stamina. "Okay then..." Taking the glass as soon as its placed in front of her, the blonde clinks glasses with the smirking woman before downing the shot and clearing her throat harshly from the sudden strength of alcohol.

Smiling, Regina also downs hers then orders a set of normal drinks. Taking hold of the glasses, she glances at Emma then nods towards the table in the corner. "Age before beauty.."

Dropping her mouth, the blonde chuckles. "I'm younger than you?"

The brunette laughs a little at the reaction then smirks again. "Okay. _Beauty_ before age..now you can't tell me that you don't fall under that category?"

Going slightly red, Emma gives a small smile then walks towards the end table and sits down. Having watched the blonde carefully, Regina slides into the two seater beside her and places their drinks down. "Emma, are you okay? You seem..nervous"

Giving an apologetic stare, feeling guilty, the blonde confesses. "I don't get out much..I don't actually remember the last time I went out..unless its with Henry. I get a little anxious leaving him..after all I'm all he's got.."

Nodding as she understands, the brunette sips her drink then turns herself inward to face the woman better. "Because of Henry's father not being here?"

"Yeah..." Emma looks down to her hands agitated as she is annoyed with herself. "I..just..I was so stupid.." Taking a breath, the blonde tilts her head to look back at Regina sadly. "We was together for a while..even lived together and..he.. _promised_ me..everything. Marriage, kids..the whole package and of course like the fool I am, I believed him"

Frowning in concern and anger, Regina takes hold of one of Emma's hands and covers it within her own. "You're not a fool Emma..he is"

Sniffling a little and using her free hand, the blonde lifts her drink and downs it before placing the glass back down, continuing her explaination. "I got pregnant with Henry 3 months after we had lived together and when I told him, I thought everything was fine, until I came home from work one day and he was gone. Left a note saying, 'he can't do it, don't bother looking for me' and he also left me all the bills. So..I did as he said..carried on..petrified about doing it alone. I then got close to having Henry and I thought that I _would_ try and find him, for Henry's sake" taking another breath, Emma tries to hold it together. "I found him and he was...horrible..he was so _mean_ that..I started to wonder what the hell I saw in him. He told me to leave, that he never loved me and he didn't want anything to do with my 'brat'. The stress caused me to go into labour and I never saw him again"

Teary herself, Regina looks at her then leans across quickly wrapping an arm around the blonde's neck to hug her tightly while still having hold of her hand. "You're better off without him, you both are. How anyone could turn their back on a child is a coward and as for Henry, he has all he needs. Emma he is such a happy child, he loves you and you love him. That's it"

Letting out a teary chuckle, Emma pulls back and wipes her face, realizing where they are. "..oh boy..."

Smiling, the brunette stands slowly and nudges the blonde's arm. "I'm going to get you another drink..I'll be right back"

Nodding, the blonde sighs as she watches Regina stroll up to the bar while feeling embarrassed at getting all emotional on the woman. Biting her lip, Emma gets her phone out and texts Belle.

 _'Hey, Henry okay?'_

 ** _'Yes, he is asleep in bed. Took me a while as he was excited that you two went out. Keeps telling me how much you like our town's current celebrity'_**

Shaking her head, the blonde quickly glances up to check on the brunette before replying.

 _'I do like her, but which ever way I do is well and truly ruined now as I just literally poured my heart out and cried over my depressing past'_

 ** _'Really? Emma seriously it'll be fine. If its any consolation, from what I've seen, I would say Regina likes you too and Henry. He won't stop talking about her!'_**

Laughing a little, Emma sees Regina returning and sends a last message informing Belle she will not be late then puts her phone back.

Looking worried, the brunette puts the woman's drink down and slides in beside her again. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just checking in on Henry"

"Oh? How is the little guy?"

Grinning at her concern, the blonde's face lights up a little. "He's asleep and apparently won't stop talking about you"

Regina smiles happily while looking in awe. "He's such an amazing child..you should be proud of him and yourself, I am just thankful that I got to know you both and I hope, we remain friends for a long time"

"Me too.." Emma tries to mask her disappointment again at the friend comment but then lets it go as she drinks her second drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slumping down onto the couch, Emma looks up as Regina does the same, sitting beside her with a yawn. "Thanks for tonight..like I said, been a while"

Rubbing the blonde's arm gently, the brunette smiles feeling sleepy. "Thanks for letting me stay..which I will also say, its getting late and we should really get some sleep before your energetic son wakes early"

"Very true.." Standing up, Emma grabs the blanket from behind the couch and piles two cushions on the arm.

Raising an eyebrow, Regina looks confused. "Emma..what are you doing?"

"Going to sleep?"

"But your room is through...there" gesturing to the corridor leading to the rooms, the brunette also stands.

"I know but I only have my room and Henry's so I'm staying out here" laying the blanket out flat and turning on the lamp, the blonde goes to sit back down until a hand grabs her.

"Emma..no.." Looking at the blonde, Regina gestures with her head. "I am not letting you sleep on the couch. I know you are being chivalrous so I can have my space but..you have a double bed..its fine"

Surprised, Emma looks speechless for a moment before shrugging and turning the lamp off to follow the woman into her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

_Another update already! Also for the majority of you guys, you will like the end part of this chapter ;)_

 **Chapter 7**

Hearing the soft padding of small feet, Emma smiles with her eyes closed as she rolls onto her side and drapes her arm around the person next to her. Frowning slightly at the unfamiliar feel, the blonde squints her eyes open to come face to face with a wide eyed Regina, who is the _person_ she had hold of. Retracting her arm quickly, Emma looks embarrassed then hears a giggle at the foot of her bed as Henry pushes his way up and then crawls up the middle to lay between the pair. Waving his little hand towards the brunette, he grins. "Hi Gina"

Running a hand through his bedhead, Regina smiles back as the boy tilts his head to rest on her shoulder. "Hello pumpkin, did you sleep well?"

Nodding, the boy glances up with a confused look. "Why you in mommy's bed?"

Stifling a laugh at how innocent the question is, the brunette gives him a squeeze. "Because it was the only bed left.."

"Stay with me?" Henry responds hugging into her. "I want you stay always"

Quickly butting in, worried where the conversation is going, Emma sits up. "Okay, who wants breakfast?"

Shooting his hand in the air, Henry grins when the two women chuckle and remove themselves from the bed. Hopping down himself, the boy grabs Regina's hand and follows them out to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flying through the front door, Belle pauses by the kitchen counter as she witnesses all three faces look at her in surprise. Emma frowns then raises an eyebrow. "Hi...Belle.."

"Emma! I am so sorry but I thought you guys should see this!" Briefly holding a newspaper up, Belle stares between the two.

Seeing the desperate look on the fellow brunette's face, Regina tries to distract Henry with his breakfast by feeding him some cereal then placing the spoon back in his hand to finish off. Belle bites her lip and passes todays paper over.

Glancing down at the print, the blonde laughs then looks across the counter to the brunette. "Its the article and lets just say, your agent didn't exactly listen to us. There's a photo but its just us, no Henry"

Dropping her mouth open at the information that her agent has disobeyed her, Regina takes the paper and reads with a snigger. "The pair looked fully committed to one another as they walked along with the mysterious blonde's son, who we later found out was none other than Emma Swan, a small town Sheriff from Maine" shaking her head, she looks towards Emma. "I am so sorry.."

"Don't worry about it, I said to print it remember?"

"You did?!" Belle bites her lip after her outburst. "Sorry, I'm gonna go..bye" letting herself out, the brunette cannot help but grin as she does.

Sighing, Regina puts the paper down and pouts. "I suppose we better get ready for the outside world..."

"It would appear so, but don't worry. We got your back, right Henry?" Emma winks at her son who gives a serious nod despite being oblivious then side hugs the brunette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping outside, neither women knew what to expect. Staring up and down the street, Emma frowns a little while having a deathly grip to her son who was in her arms at her request, expecting the worst. Regina runs a hand through her hair with a sigh of relief then smiles at the blonde. "Small towns do have their advantages.."

Smiling in return, Emma rubs Henry's back and begins down the street with the intention of taking them towards the docks. Stopping at the nearby diner, the blonde nods towards the building. "Just gonna grab some bread for the ducks.."

"And fishes!" Henry grins excitedly while clinging to his mothers neck.

"Okay" Regina watches them go inside then places her hands in her pockets, giving a mini pace as she waits.

"Escuse me Miss?"

Looking over her shoulder to see a guy standing there, the brunette smiles politely. "Yes?"

Approaching her, the guy grins. "You're that woman in the paper, aren't you? The one with the Sheriff..you're on the TV!"

Feeling a little awkward at his approach, Regina clears her throat. "Yes..I am..to both"

"Can I get an autograph please?" Eagerly holding out a pad and pen from his pocket, the guy looks hopeful. "Its Hank..by the way"

"Okay.." Slowly taking the pad and pen, the brunette signs her name across the paper then hands it back. "Well..erm..nice meeting you..Hank.."

"Oh yeah.."slipping his hand in his pocket again, Hank pulls his phone out, at first making Regina back up slightly at what it could be. Putting his arm around her shoulders, he snaps a photo then walks on leaving the brunette in complete disbelief.

Returning from the diner, Emma taps Regina's shoulder and smiles before seeing the woman flinch. "Woah..what's wrong?"

"Sorry. I..I just had a guy ask for an autograph but he seemed really...shifty.." The brunette attempts a smile although clearly nervous by it.

"Who was he? Did he give a name, I'll keep a watch at the station" the blonde looks annoyed. Henry who was too busy enjoying a piece of bread from the bag, looks over to the sad woman and holds his arms out to go to her.

Regina lifts him over and kisses his head. "Hank. He didn't do anything harmful, it was just his..behaviour and then he took a photo without any warning"

Shaking her head, Emma gets her phone out and sends a message through to the office. "I'll sort it"

"Thanks. Anyway lets go to the ducks as I think this little guy is getting impatient" the brunette tickles under Henry's chin then walks down the street towards the park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting Henry up onto the bench, Emma sits beside him and holds out the open bag of bread. The boy grins and gives a small clap before taking a hand full and throwing it over into the pond. Looking across to the brunette, the blonde bites her lip. "So..we haven't exactly talked about how long you're staying and honestly after my outburst last night, I wouldn't be surprised if you left tonight"

"What? No way. I'm glad you told me..it must have been difficult so I'm honoured. We all have pasts Emma, its okay. I just hope it doesn't stop you from letting anyone else in. I know you have Henry but you have a life too. Don't spend it alone" Regina reaches across the back of the bench and places her hand on top of the blonde's arm to reassure her. "As for your other question, I would probably have to leave Saturday..we still have promoting and other events to do before filming."

Nodding slowly, Emma looks sad. "..3 days then..."

Also appearing sad, the brunette strokes her arm. "..3 days.."

Having looked between them listening, Henry slams his bread bag down and slides down from bench, beginning to walk away. Raising an eyebrow, Emma shares a look with Regina. "Hey bud where are you going?"

Ignoring his mother, the boy walks on with a pout and crosses his arms.

"Henry come back here"

Looking over his shoulder, he glares. "No!" Stomping his foot, he turns again and walks towards the pond.

The blonde clearly shocked by her sons behaviour quickly stands. "Henry!"

Not expecting his mother to shout, Henry jumps and slides on the mud causing him to fall forward and straight down to the water. Both women run over frantically with Regina grabbing his arms and Emma walking straight into the pond to lift him up. The boy coughs but luckily only from the splash having been grabbed in time. Holding him against her tightly, the blonde sits down onto the grass and kisses his head sniffling. "You're..okay.." Stroking his hair, Emma looks teary towards Regina who is biting her lip in an attempt to not get upset herself. Sitting beside them, the brunette wraps her arms around them both and kisses the blonde's head without a second thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to the living room, Emma watches as Regina moves around the kitchen counter making them a drink. Reaching for a jumper as she also got wet in the pond, the blonde slips it on then walks over. "He..he's watching...a film in bed.."

Pausing, the brunette grips the kitchen counter as she looks down with her back towards the woman. "This was my fault..I should have known. Its not like he doesn't understand. He heard me say about leaving and he got mad"

"Even so...he shouldn't have walked off. He knows that. This isn't your fault, it was an accident and..and he's okay..thankfully he..he's okay.." Trying not to let her voice break at the fear of possibly losing her son, Emma stays still, covering her hands with her sleeves.

Looking over her shoulder, Regina takes the mugs and walks over. "Come on, you need to sit down. I'm guessing tonight will be takeaway and film night.."

Sitting down onto the couch, the blonde covers her mouth with the back of her hand as she is teary again, not being able to get the image of Henry in the water out of her head. Seeing Emma so sad, the brunette looks distraught before whispering. "Come here..."

Glancing over, the blonde sees the woman gesture to her lap. Laying down slowly, Emma closes her eyes at feeling Regina run her hand through her hair. Letting out a relaxing sigh, the blonde inhales sharply as she feels the woman kiss her head for the second time today. Opening her eyes, Emma looks up as Regina smiles awkwardly, drawing back. Staring down at the blonde, the brunette gulps slightly not being able to look away as Emma stares back with what appears to be hope. Leaning down again, Regina hesitantly places a small kiss to the blonde's lips. Revelling in the touch, Emma leans up a little and kisses back while taking hold of the woman's face within her hands. Breaking apart after a short time, they stare at one another, wondering what the other person will do.

"Mommy!"

Biting her lip, Emma looks towards the hallway briefly at her son calling from his room then sits up, off of the Regina's lap. "I...better.."

Giving a coy smile, the brunette nods then watches Emma leave to go to her sons room. Slumping back against the couch, she takes a deep breath and touches her lips with her fingers in disbelief.


	8. Chapter 8

_I got slightly excited with writing :)_

 ** _Warning:_** _This_ _chapter is not entirely pretty with a bit of violence._

 _Also thanks to_ ** _Cemorgan_** _,_ ** _Crazy Heart 101_** _and_ ** _Evil Regal Tease_** _for their ideas which I have synced together into the next couple of chapters! :) you're all such awesome people with your reviews!_

 **Chapter 8**

Walking out again shortly with the small boy in her arms, Emma gives a sorry smile towards Regina as Henry points to the couch while clutching his doggy and a blanket. Watching, Regina smiles towards Henry then glances towards the blonde before standing feeling awkward. "I think..I'll order us some dinner..."

Emma nods then goes to speak as the woman walks towards the kitchen to make the call but decides against it as Henry is patting beside him for his mother to join him on the couch. Standing in the kitchen, the brunette watches the pair closely and smiles to herself as she takes her phone out of her pocket. Jumping slightly as it suddenly rings, Regina quickly answers before it disturbs the mother and son in the living room.

"Regina? What the _hell_ is going on with you?!"

Taken aback by her agents outburst, the brunette frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"I just had the paper on the phone. Apparently they are releasing a story tomorrow morning on you. A story claiming, that you are 'cheating' and there is a lot of sordid details on you and a guy! Including photos!"

Looking speechless, Regina turns her back towards the pair on the couch to keep it quiet. "Well none of it is true! One even if I were with..."sighing, the brunette rubs her head. "I would _never_ cheat on her and another thing, I just wouldn't have an affair anyway! The only way there would ever be a story like that is if I am in a serious relationship, this is clearly rumour!"

"Regina there are photos! Beside, Its already out for print..I've been emailed a copy and it is not good! Its saying how you got bored and hated the fact she had a kid so you looked elsewhere!"

Eyes widening, Regina quickly walks out the apartment into the hallway needing to raise her voice. "No! You have to stop it, what the hell do I pay you for?! I am not having some paper write up stories about them and especially not Henry, he's two years old! Give me the number of the paper"

"You're not listening, Regina its already printed! It'll probably even be on the net within an hour..you know how information gets leaked"

Panicking, Regina gets teary as she paces the corridor. "This..cannot happen..."

Looking across towards the kitchen, Emma frowns seeing the front door open. "Bud stay on the couch.." Rising from her seat, the blonde makes her way to the door and heads just outside seeing the brunette end her phone call in a state. "Regina?"

Taking a deep breath, the brunette looks over. "I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry..I..I should never have come here, all I've done is cause trouble and I...you know, I'm just going to go now"

Confused as to what is going on, Emma steps in front of the woman as she goes to head back into the apartment and takes hold of her by the arms. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on"

Staring at the blonde with guilt, Regina sighs. "Theres another story out tomorrow..a complete made up stupid story and I don't even know why. Some guy has gone to the papers to say that I've been having an affair with him and that I'm 'cheating' on you because I'm bored and hate that you have a child..and by what my agent is saying there is a lot of detail and apparently photos.."

Hitching her breath, Emma lets go of her arms and walks back into the apartment without saying a word. Watching sadly, the brunette follows her in to grab her belongings. The blonde reaches for her phone and keys then heads straight back to the door. "Stay with Henry please"

Not being given a chance to answer, Regina watches as Emma walks out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat on the couch with the boy, Regina wraps an arm around his shoulders as she lowers the phone for the fifth time having tried to call Emma to see where she went. "Hey pumpkin, you hungry?"

Nodding, Henry points to his tummy and his doggys tummy. The brunette chuckles and orders them a takeaway with the intention of saving some for the blonde, when she returns. "Gina..."

"Yes Henry?"

Hugging her, he grins. "I love you Gina"

Shocked, Regina hugs him back just as tight. "I love you too little guy.."

"But..you leave?" With a pout, Henry pulls his doggy into the hug.

"I wish I didn't have to. I don't want to Henry but..I have too.."

Biting his lip, the boy looks up at her hopeful. "My birthday soon...you come?"

"We'll see okay? I'll talk to your mother first" stroking the top of his head, the brunette smiles.

Grinning, the boy turns over onto his knees and looks across towards the kitchen as the woman heads over to grab a couple of plates. "Mommy likes you. Happy now"

Regina puts the plates on the counter with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Why do you think she's happy now?"

Henry points to his lips. "Smiles!"

Smiling herself, the brunette thinks back to before on the couch with the blonde while she grabs a couple of cups for their drinks. "I'm glad she smiles Henry..she deserves to be happy.."

"Happy with you? And me?" The boy looks intrigued for her answer then screws his nose with a pout while sliding back to his bum as there is a knock at the door.

Biting her lip with a laugh, Regina grabs her purse and heads to the door to collect the takeaway. Pulling it open, she becomes wide eyed at the person in front of her. Dropping her mouth open, the brunette quickly shuts the door and leans against it with her back. Looking towards the boy on the couch, the brunette whispers over to him. "Henry..listen to me pumpkin...I need you to go to the bathroom and lock the door okay?"

Frowning, Henry stands up. "Mommy say no lock it.."

"Please, Its okay, I promise, I'll let her know I said so..go.." Becoming worried hearing a laughter outside then a twist on the door handle, Regina looks desperate at him.

Taking his doggy, Henry runs towards the bathroom and locks the door behind him, sitting himself in the corner and covering his ears while hugging his doggy tightly. Taking a deep breath, the brunette looks towards her phone on the kitchen counter and switches the lock on the front door to grab it.

"Regina...don't hide from me..I just had to see you again..that little note you gave me earlier with your autograph just did it for me.." Slamming on the door, kicking it open and sending the lock flying across the room, the guy steps inside as Regina tries calling Emma again.

Backing up, the brunette gulps. "How did you...did..did you spy on us since the diner?"

"I was keeping an eye on you, yes. Only to make sure you were safe..and now I'm here to protect you after our story is out.." Smirking, Hank walks towards her. "You don't need the blonde Regina, you _need_ a man who can _give_ you what you need"

Staring at him, Regina then darts in an attempt to grab something from the kitchen as a weapon. Watching her move, Hank charges and grabs hold of her, forcing her against the counter with a thud, causing the brunette to gasp in pain.

" _Wrong_ move Regina"

Hearing the anger in his voice, the brunette bites her lip teary as his grip is too strong to move.

"Now I suggest, we leave the brat to it before his mother gets home and yes, I'm not stupid, I know he is hiding somewhere. Unless of course you want to take him with us? I'm sure he will come in handy for something"

"No. That will _not_ be happening..." Suddenly feeling angry herself at the mention of Henry, Regina shoves her head back, smacking Hank in the face before shoving him off to run.

"You really need to start _listening_ Regina!" Holding his nose briefly, the guy grabs her again this time by the back of her head and pushes her down to the floor.

Hitting her face and cutting the side of her head, the brunette kicks frantically. "No!, you will never get what you want!" Kicking him backwards, she crawls towards the table with the intention of using the lamp. Also moving forward and not giving up, Hank climbs on top of her pinning her legs down. Scratching at the floor, Regina fights the best she can.

"Regina?!"

Rounding the apartment door, Emma runs through the gap and looks horrified by what she is seeing. Pulling out her gun sharply, she clicks it and holds it above Hank's head. "Get off of her right now!"

Releasing his hold, the guy shuffles back and holds his hands out as he stands. "Come on..Regina tell her!"

Breathing heavily, the brunette turns herself around then sits up slowly, clearly shaken and giving the blonde a clear view of her face. Glaring at Hank angrily, Emma snaps some handcuffs on him and leads him out the apartment roughly, shoving him into the wall on the way. Pausing by the door, she looks to Regina.

The brunette nods slowly. "..go..."

The blonde looks hesitant then takes a deep breath, looking around. "Henry?"

Pulling her knees up, Regina hugs her arms. "Safe..in the bathroom.."

"I'll be as quick as I can.." Emma looks sadly at the woman's state then drags on Hank to take him to the station still at gun point and closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Removing herself from the floor, Regina sniffles and picks up the broken lock to put on the side. Touching her face, she winces then grabs a tissue to wipe her face the best she can as to not scare Henry. Walking down the corridor slowly, she leans against the door hearing a small voice inside belonging to the boy. Feeling as though she could cry, Regina feels bad for him, knowing that his mix of nursery rhymes must have been to drown out the noise that was made. Pulling herself together and wiping her tears, the brunette knocks softly. "Henry?..its okay..you can open the door now, I promise you its safe, you're-"

Seeing the door fly open and Henry lunge into her legs with a small hiccup, Regina looks down at him trying not to let her lip tremble. "Hey pumpkin.."

Glancing up with a tear stricken face, the boys lip goes as a tear falls. "Bad man..hurt..you"

Quickly crouching down, the brunette pulls him into a hug. "I know, I'm sorry you had to hear it but I promise I'm okay...yes, I'll have bumps and bruises but I'm here and so will your mother..she's gone to sort it"

Nodding against her, Henry sniffles. "Gina..please stay..."

Letting out a few tears, Regina tightens her hold on the boy and kisses his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking back into her apartment leaving the situation to be dealt with by her partner, Emma heads through the place in search of the pair. Finding them in her room, the blonde stops in the doorway not wanting to make Regina jump. Laying in the bed, Henry smiles over at her while still having a tight grip on Regina. "Mommy.."

Glancing towards the door, the brunette smiles sadly then makes a move off of the bed. Emma looks back at her and takes a breath. "He's locked away.." Heading over to the bed, the blonde watches her son lay on his side with his doggy and yawns.

"Mommy go sleep? Tired..."

"Of course you can bud" stroking his hair, Emma lifts the covers up and kisses his head. "We will just be outside until we go to bed okay?"

Nodding, Henry closes his eyes with another yawn then hugs the covers to him.

Following Regina outside, Emma takes hold of her hand as soon as she shuts the bedroom door. "I am so sorry, I know you tried to call but I only got your message late then I had a call about some noise and a break in..when I knew it was here I came back.."

Going quiet but not pulling her hand away, the brunette swallow hard. "I thought..you were mad at me because of the paper..you stormed out.."

"No! God no! I left because I was angry someone would do that, I thought I was doing the right thing trying to find him but he knew what he was doing all along..I should have stayed here and you wouldn't have got hurt.." Touching the side of Regina's face gently, the blonde looks guilty. "Lets get you a bandage for that.."

Nodding, the brunette follows her to the kitchen and sits on a stool staring at Emma as she cleans then places a bandage on her head. As the blonde goes to move away, Regina grabs her hand tightly then looks down. "Can..I..can I have a hug?"

Moving straight back, the blonde wraps her arms securely around the brunette, allowing the woman to rest her head against her, hugging. "I never want to let you go.."

Hearing Emma's whispered confession, the brunette smiles slightly. "Do you mean that?"

"Yes because you're..amazing and caring. You have always put Henry first in every situation and...and I know..you would _never_ break my heart.."

Feeling the woman give her another squeeze, Regina cannot help but wince a little, causing the blonde to move back quickly, looking concerned. Biting her lip, the brunette looks down. "I may be in a bit..more pain than I'm letting on.." Lifting her shirt slightly, the brunette looks towards her bruising from when she was smacked into the counter.

"Regina..why didn't you..you should get checked, I'm so stupid, I should take you to the hospital.."

Taking both her hands, Regina shakes her head. "I am fine where I am..I just will need to keep rested for a couple of days.."

Looking down sadly, Emma bites her lip. "Until Saturday..."

Smiling a little, the brunette lifts her chin and looks at the blonde in awe. "No..there is no way I am getting on a plane like this on Saturday..you're stuck with me a little longer.."

Smiling, the blonde covers the woman's hand and leans forward, capturing Regina's lips with her own. Kissing back softly, the brunette then pulls away and pecks Emma's lips once before hugging into her again, needing to feel safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Rolling over in her sleep, Regina grips onto her pillow as the memories of the night before take over. Blinking her eyes open, Emma frowns at the light then notices the woman fidgeting on the other side of Henry who appears to be dead to the world. Throwing her arm across her sleeping son, the blonde grips onto the brunette's arm who visably relaxes by her touch. Giving a small smile to herself, Emma closes her eyes again until Henry pokes her in the arm. Peering over again, the blonde looks towards the boy who points at Regina. Raising an eyebrow, she watches as her son holds his arm out towards the sleeping brunette but waits for permission. Smiling in awe, Emma nods a little then keeps an eye on him as he carefully places his small arm over Regina and below his mothers. At the extra weight felt on her, the brunette stirs and rolls over, facing their direction before sleepily opening her eyes. Henry smiles and leans up to place a small kiss to her bandage then snuggles into her. "Morning Gina"

Smiling back, the brunette holds him close then locks eyes with the woman who still has an arm around her. "Morning..

"Hey..how you feeling?" Emma looks concerned and rubs her hand over the woman's arm.

"Sore and stiff but I'll live.." Regina responds with another small smile.

Glancing down at her son, the blonde trails a finger down his back causing him to wiggle as it tickles. "Bud why don't you go and watch cartoons..I'll make you breakfast in a minute"

Henry nods and untangles himself from Regina before hopping off the bed and out to the living room. The brunette watches him go fearfully then looks at Emma. "You fixed the lock didn't you?...no one can get in.."

Seeing the fear in her eyes, the blonde nods then shuffles close into her son's spot and brings the woman into a protective hug. "Yes, I even added another bolt..you're safe"

Resting her head against Emma's shoulder, Regina closes her eyes briefly while taking a deep calming breath. "What happens now..with him.."

"It will go to court but as there is a lot of evidence, it is safe to say he will be locked up for a long time. I just need a written statement from you, you won't need to go to court yourself" the blonde explains while giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you.."

"Mommy..what's this?"

Both women look towards Henry who is stood in the doorway holding a newspaper up. The boy frowns confused as he points to the photo of Regina with Hank and the article. "Was in door.."

Removing herself from Emma, the brunette goes up to the boy and takes the paper reading it. Looking down, she places the paper on the side and heads to the bathroom quietly. Climbing out of bed quickly, the blonde follows her out. "Henry wait here..don't look at it" getting to the bathroom door, she knocks lightly. "Regina? Open the door.."

"Just give me a minute.."

Sighing, Emma sits down against the wall by the side of the door and waits. Hearing the door click, she glances up to see Regina standing there and hugging her arms. Rising to her feet, the blonde looks at her as the brunette looks away. "Its bad Emma..the article.."

"Its just a ridiculous story..we know its not true. I know its going to be hard but..you're not facing it alone okay?"

Looking back at her, Regina looks guilty. "But Henry.."

"Will be fine..he's tough like his mom.." Emma smiles trying to make light of the situation.

Jumping slightly at her phone going, the brunette heads back into the bedroom to see the caller ID, showing its her agent.

"Don't answer it...Henry bud I'm sorry you can watch your cartoons now"

"I have to.." Sighing, Regina waits until Henry is gone then answers as she sits down on the bed. "Hello.."

"Regina. I'm sorry to bring you bad news but..this story..the response is..really bad. I've been told that you can go back to filming but only to finish the season..then your done.."

Biting her lip, the brunette rubs her head. "But I haven't...done _anything_..wrong"

Sitting beside her, Emma tries to listen in while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry its not personal on my part its just what I've been told..I will try and get you something else but right now..no one wants to know. This..is it Regina. This will probably be the end of your career..scandals like this they stick no matter if they are true or not.."

Hanging her head, Regina remains quiet and prompting an angry Emma to take the phone. "Hi its Emma, listen you _need_ to do your job and take care of your client. She didn't do anything wrong, that idiot did! He was the one who took the photo without permission, he was the one who then _stalked_ her and he was the one who came to my apartment last night, smashed my front door down and _attacked_ her!" Taking a shaky breath, the blonde looks apologetic to Regina as she continues. "You need to get rid of this story right now because believe me there will be a completely different one tomorrow when I go to the press and inform them how he has now been arrested and will be going to jail for a long time.."

"Erm..I..well..I wasn't aware..of..that. I will see what I can do and tell Regina, I will push the promotions back until next week"

"Okay then" Emma grins in triumph and ends the call before turning towards the awaiting brunette. "He is going to see what he can do and he is pushing all your promoting stuff until next week"

Practically throwing herself at the blonde, Regina hugs her and kisses the side of her face. "How the hell did I not know you before..."

Shrugging, Emma pulls back and kisses her forehead. "Lets go to the diner for breakfast? I know people will probably stare and like I said they will talk but you're-"

"Let them. I don't care." Grabbing at both the blonde's hands, the brunette links their fingers with a genuine smile, the first since yesterday.

"Good" Grinning, Emma then looks towards the doorway. "Henry! Go get dressed we are going out for breakfast! And you can have a millshake!" Seeing the boy fly across the open door to his room, the blonde laughs. Watching the woman intently, Regina looks in awe at her laughing and tugs on her hands, pulling her into a kiss. Caught off guard, the blonde gives a yelp but kisses back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing outside the small diner, Emma crouches down to her son's level with a smile. "Henry, I need you to know something but don't be scared okay?"

Henry looks up at Regina for a moment receiving a small smile before turning back to his mother with a nod. The blonde takes hold of his arms ready to explain. "What you saw earlier with the paper..a lot of people by now have probably read it and what it said wasn't very nice but it also wasn't true. Now, when we go into the diner, some people may stare or comment on it but I need you to know that we are both there and we want you to not listen okay?"

Nodding again, Henry holds his hand out to Regina then follows the two women inside. Entering the diner, Regina looks wary as a few people look over. Trying not to get paronoid, the brunette puts it down to the bruised cut on her forehead and not the paper. Swinging her hand lightly, Henry also notices and hugs into her arm. Emma raises an eyebrow giving the people a 'you don't want to mess with me' look then guides the pair towards a booth. Sitting down opposite, the two women smile at one another as Henry grabs a menu.

"Its not as bad as I expected..." Regina states as she peers down at Henry's menu.

Emma smiles more then glances up as a town resident approaches. "..erm.."

Looking towards the blonde, the brunette follows her gaze then looks nervous. Standing by their table the old woman looks back at her. "I just wanted to say..good for you"

Frowning, wondering if she heard correctly, Regina bites her lip. "I'm sorry?"

"I know a lot of people are quick to judge but after what that man did to you, its terrible..I am glad you haven't let it affect you too much..as for the story, well its certainly clear how much you care for our Sheriff and her son"

Getting embarrassed, the brunette gives a coy smile then watches the woman walk away. "I...don't get it.."

Emma frowns also not getting it then smiles as she spots Belle at the diner counter. Slipping off her stool, the brunette walks over. "Hey guys...I heard about last night, I was going to call but thought you could do with some space"

"Belle how did you hear about it?" The blonde looks curious as her friend looks stumped, thinking that they knew.

"The..news..about a half hour ago..it was on the TV, a statement to ignore what was said in the papers in light of recent events that have been told..I'm sorry Regina, I thought you guys knew..everyone knows about last night..your...attack.."

"Oh..." Regina looks uncertain then glances towards Emma who takes her hand. "I guess its better than the alternative and its the truth.."

"Yes it is..and like I said, you have people around you Regina. Now I think I better order before this little munchkin decides to eat the menu.." Chuckling over at the boy who has his face so buried into the menu. all you can see is his hands holding onto the sides.

Sniggering, the brunette lifts the menu up to show the boy with his head down on the table sleepily. "Oh pumpkin wake up.."

Belle smiles at the trio and gestures to the counter. "I'm going to get you some coffee and juice.."

Henry, despite his confused state, yawns and holds his hand up mumbling. "Milkshake..please..."

As Regina runs a hand through his hair as the boy begins to sit back up again, Emma calls out to her friend. "Get yourself one and join us!"

Returning with the drinks, Belle hands them out as the blonde tugs at Regina's hand to get her to sit with her, prompting her brunette friend to sit beside her son. Wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders, Emma kisses Regina's temple then has some of her drink while the woman smiles lovingly at her and Henry and Belle talk about his new toy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Settling down in front of the TV, Regina opens up the wine bottle for herself as Emma emerges from the corridor having put Henry to bed. It had ended up being a long day as the boy decided he wanted him and his mommy to take Regina on a tour of the town which included _all_ of his favourite places. Sitting down beside the brunette who is sat in her robe, the blonde grins as soon as the woman curls up next to her. "Enjoy your bath?"

"It was very refreshing, maybe next time you could join me" the brunette smirks then realizes how it sounds. "I am so sorry that...that was extremely forward and..."

Laughing, Emma runs a hand up her back. "Its fine.."

Regina pouts and looks up at her rather shy. "No..its not..we haven't talked about anything like that..its too soon and you know we both don't know about the other person regarding...that area.."

"You're right but its still okay. There is no rush..but now we are on the subject..have you..." The blonde bites her lip feeling embarrassed herself at how to put it.

Trying to hide a small teasing smile but failing, the brunette finishes for her. "..with a woman?..no. Have..you?"

Emma shakes her head. "No..I haven't...no"

"I guess we have just learnt something new" Regina kisses her quick then rests her head down again, reaching for the woman's spare hand as the other is currently rubbing her back.

 _A/N: they will have to say bye soon :( but it won't be for long and I promise to make it super cute and happy :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Waking up slowly, Regina peers over at the clock which informs her that it is still early morning. Shifting more towards the blonde, the brunette hugs into her just like she has done for the last few nights since her attack and the pair had got together. Feeling the woman press against her, Emma smiles in her sleep and automatically wraps her arms around the clingy brunette and kisses her head. As if on cue, again something which has happened the past few nights, Henry pushes the door open quietly then climbs on at the foot of the bed, before crawling up the middle carefully with his doggy and squeezing himself between the two women. Both Emma and Regina move closer so Henry is sandwiched between them then the trio fall back to sleep.

Opening her eyes a few hours later, Regina looks towards the pair beside her and becomes sad at what day it is.

The day she was going home.

Rolling over, Henry blinks and smiles towards her. Hugging into the brunette as his mother is still sleeping, the small boy looks up at her and whispers. "Gina..birthday soon.."

"I know pumpkin..do you know what you want for your birthday?"

"Got list" Nodding the boy grins.

Biting her lip to stifle a laugh which could wake Emma, Regina then goes serious. "Oh really, what is on this list Henry?"

Pursing his lips together, Henry smiles. "A ball..."

Looking impressed, the brunette squeezes him. "And, what else?"

Shrugging, the boy looks uncertain. "Just..ball.."

Stroking his head, Regina looks in awe. "Then you my pumpkin, will definately be getting a ball, I will make sure of it"

Grinning, Henry gestures for her to come close to whisper another thing. Smiling at what he has said, the brunette nods then kisses his head as Emma rolls over and buries herself into her son's back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They knew it would happen but they never realized it would happen so soon. Standing at the front door with a case by her feet, Regina looks towards the sad pair in front of her. Looking down towards Henry whose lip is trembling as a few tears escape, the brunette holds her arms out, prompting the toddler to walk over and into them with a sob. "Oh Henry..I will see you soon I promise pumpkin..I could never leave you forever"

Letting out a hiccup and a sniffle, the boy clings to her neck with his shoulders shaking. "..stay...Gina.."

Feeling as though her heart will break, Regina pulls back and cups his face within her hands before wiping his tears. "You know I can't but like you said, its your birthday soon..and I promise you we will do something special okay? Now I need you to do me a big favour, a favour that only a big boy can do" seeing Henry nod with a sniffle as his fists his hands to rub his eyes, the brunette smiles. "Look after your mother and be good"

"..yes..Gina..I'm..good.."

Kissing his head, Regina stands up then looks over at Emma who is already teary at the sight of her son. Shaking her head abruptly, the brunette clears her throat to hold it together. "..don't you dare..."

Biting her lip, the blonde looks away briefly to swipe a tear then steps forward. "I'm gonna miss you.."

Taking her hand, Regina leans forward to rest their heads together. "Im going to miss you too..both of you. I promise to call you when I land.."

Emma nods, avoiding eye contact as another tear tries to get out.

"Emma?" Waiting until the woman looks up, the brunette squeezes her hand. "This isn't it you know..there is no way I can forget you now and I don't want to..I want to be _with_ you..and I know that we are strong enough to make this work..there is no one else that I want to be with except you"

Pulling her into a long meaningful kiss, the blonde rests their heads again before kissing her one last time. Stepping back, she looks towards Henry who comes to hug her leg. Watching sadly, Regina turns towards the door and pulls it open.

"Oh thank god you're alright!"

Looking towards the woman stood at the door with her eyes widened, the brunette looks shocked as the older woman gives a sigh of relief. "..mother what..are you doing here.."

Wasting no time, Cora pulls her daughter into a hug. "I heard about what happened so I came back to your place but you wasn't there. Your agent told me you were here so I thought I would meet you for your flight.." Peering over her daughter's shoulder, the older brunette raises an eyebrow curiously towards Emma and Henry.

"Oh..right..I just..you were suppose to be in Italy.." Pulling back, Regina looks towards her mother secretly glad she is there as she does not get to see her much as her mother always travels for business.

"Yes but you're more important darling, you should know that.." Smiling, Cora tilts her head towards the confused pair inside the apartment. "Are you going to introduce me to your...friend..dear?"

Stepping aside, the brunette looks apologetic towards Emma. "This is Emma and her son Henry..Emma is..my girlfriend" looking proud, Regina smiles when the blonde grins.

"Oh..well its nice to meet you both.." The older brunette appears surprised but smiles. Noticing the sad expression on the small boy, Cora then looks down to him. "Why is this little one sad?"

Henry points to Regina and pouts. "Gina..going.."

"I'm sure you will see her soon..she has to get back to work for a little while.." Smiling at him, the older woman looks towards her daughter. "There's a car downstairs when you're ready"

Nodding, the brunette looks towards the pair again while replying to her mother. "I'm..ready.."

Taking her case, Cora heads down the corridor. Backing up out the door, Regina turns to leave then stops just outside sadly. Taking a breath, she hurries back inside and hugs Emma tightly. Henry looks up and quickly grabs her leg too, hugging both his mother and Regina. Placing a small kiss to the blonde's neck, the brunette moves away and walks out quickly before she changes her mind.

Shutting the door slowly, Emma turns towards Henry who gets upset again while trying his hardest to bite on his pout. Lifting him up quickly, she holds him close and walks them over to the couch for cuddles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting back on the plane, Regina looks out the window with a sigh. Glancing across at feeling her mother take her hand, the brunette attempts a smile. Stroking her hand, Cora watches her daughter closely. "Why don't you get them to visit you in a couple of weeks? I'm sure they would love it..and there are a lot of attractions for little Henry"

"Thanks mother..but I don't know if that will happen..Emma cannot afford to just leave work and uproot Henry for a while..I can see Henry for his birthday but I will have to fly straight back and then..I won't be able to see them until we finish filming..when the seasons over.."

"Regina dear, I am going to give you some advice and whether you listen and take it is up to you, but for now, humour your mother?" The older brunette waits until she has her daughter's attention.

Looking at her mother, Regina nods in agreement.

"Do not under any circumstances let your work take over or rule your life..be happy..life's short, we both know that and learnt the hard way through your father's passing. All I am saying is, if you find someone you care for..even love, don't let them go..and don't ever put your career first"

Becoming teary, the brunette leans across her seat to hug the woman. "I won't let that happen.."

"Good" rubbing her daughter's back, Cora smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arriving back home alone, Regina throws her keys into the bowl and steps through into her giant lonely house. "..back to reality.." Heading through to the kitchen, the brunette grabs a wine glass and a bottle from the fridge before heading towards the back to enjoy the warm air. Sitting against her chair, Regina frowns hearing the door go and her mother appear in the doorway with her hands behind her back and a hopeful stare.

"You didn't think I was just going to leave you here while I'm back..I thought maybe..I could stay?"

Rolling her eyes at her mothers attitude, the brunette opens the wine bottle. "Well I am not going to make you stay in a hotel when I have, 4 guest rooms am I?"

"Oh good.." Smiling, Cora walks over to the opposite chair and pulls the empty wine glass from behind her back, holding it out for filling.

Chuckling, Regina shakes her head and pours her mother a glass then fills her own as the two women then sit in silence, merely enjoying each others company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following his mother and being lead by his hand, Henry begins to cry as he walks to his room. "I..want..Gina..here..."

Emma stops by the door feeling bad for her son then smiles. "Wait here.." Disappearing to her own room, the blonde returns holding out a jumper. "Its hers..take it..go on"

Grabbing quickly, the boy hugs it then climbs into bed with a sniffle. The blonde strokes his hair as his lays down then kisses his head as he pulls his blanket up. "We will see her soon Henry and besides I can't have my buddy sad..its his birthday soon! Only happy boys get presents"

Nodding, the boy looks serious then waves. "Love you mommy"

Kissing his head again, Emma smiles, switching his night light on. "Love you too baby.." Watching as he falls asleep, the blonde backs up and quickly takes a photo to send to Regina.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing her phone buzz on the table, the brunette places her wine down and looks towards the message, smiling immediately at seeing Emma's name. Opening the message, Regina laughs as she sees a sleeping Henry with her jumper then reads the caption.

 _'I may have stole your jumper for me..but your pumpkin got it instead..goodnight Regina x'_

Holding her phone out to her curious looking mother, the brunette smiles more when Cora looks in awe.

"Now that is adorable. He appears to be a sweetheart.."

"He is. He's the most amazing child I have ever met" Regina smiles proudly of him despite the fact he is not hers. "You know I think I have an idea..."

 _A/N: sorry the beginning sucked but yay for a nice Cora! Also the big plan... ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You know you are going to get this everyday right?" Talking behind her goofy son, Emma smiles at the screen having video called Regina for the last half an hour.

Laughing, the brunette nods. "I am fully aware that I will not get away without a call at _least_ once a day.."

Interrupting their talk, Henry looks shy. "Gina..."

"Yes pumpkin?" Glancing at the boy, Regina smiles.

"My Birthday..on..on..." Hearing his mother whisper to him the day, Henry nods. "..Saturday..and I'm be.." Looking down to his hand, the boy tries to count his fingers. Again Emma pulls up three of his fingers to help him as Henry then holds them up to the screen. "3!"

Looking in awe, the brunette chuckles. "I know Henry..I need to talk to your mother about that.."

Gasping, the boy pouts sadly. "No coming?!"

"Of course I am! Like I would miss it" Regina smiles again when Henry grins then hops off his mothers lap. "I go play!"

Knowing what her son is like for earwigging, the blonde lifts the laptop and heads to her bedroom before sitting on the bed. "Okay..what's up?"

"I know you said before that you couldn't afford it but..I was hoping that instead of me coming to you, you two could come to me for Henry's Birthday?..I can get you flights..I don't want you to think I am trying to use my money on you but..I just..I miss you and if I came to you, it would have to be just for one day because of work..but if you came here, then we still have the weekend and the evenings. Plus I could give you a tour?" Hoping she hasn't offended the woman, the brunette bites her lip.

Thinking over what was just said, Emma purses her lips finding how nervous Regina is completely adorable then smiles to put her out of her misery. "Okay. I was taking time off anyway to spend with Henry so we are both free as I don't think my son has any plans..I should ask him..."

Chuckling at the blonde, the brunette rolls her eyes at the playfulness. "If I get you a flight for the morning, it can be a surprise?"

Nodding, Emma grins. "So I will be seeing you in three days"

"Yes you will..oh and bring swimwear, I have a pool.."

Raising eyebrow with a smirk, the blonde then sniggers. "Oh just tell the truth Regina! You just want me in my underwear!"

Glancing away, Regina mumbles. "Well I wouldn't say no..."

Laughing, Emma watches her then stares, going serious. "I do miss you too..just so you know.."

Looking back, the brunette smiles sadly. "You better.."

The blonde looks towards her bedroom door to check for any noises. "I better go make sure little man hasn't destroyed his room..he's been getting very messy"

"Okay. I will send you over the details for Saturday" smiling happily at the thought, Regina blows a kiss then ends the call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Saturday arrived, Emma found that she also could not sleep the night before through excitement and because of this, she did not mind the fact that her squealing son came running in at 6am to bounce on the bed in an effort to wake her up. Henry giggled hysterically as soon as he saw that his mother was actually not asleep and the woman had then tackled him to fall down on the bed before tickling him to no end.

"Mommy! Noooo!" Letting out a hiccup, the boy sits up as Emma backs away to hold her arms out. Grinning, Henry climbs on top of her lap and hugs into her. "My birthday mommy"

Squeezing him tightly, the blonde scoffs jokingly. "No it isn't! Its tomorrow!"

"Nu uh...today..I'm 3!" The boy pulls back to look at his mother seriously who grins before planting a series of kisses all over his face.

"In that case bud, I think its time for pancakes with lots of chocolate sauce"

Clapping, Henry scrambles to his feet then holds his hand out towards her as the blonde stands with a yawn. "You have breakfast first mister then presents okay?"

Nodding, the boy pulls his mother out to the kitchen then sits himself on a stool, swinging his legs. "Mommy?"

Moving around the kitchen to make pancakes, Emma looks over. "Yes baby?"

Biting his lip, Henry taps the counter while thinking. "Gina here?"

Trying to hide a smile, the blonde shakes her head. "Not yet bud..but I'm sure you will see her soon"

"Okay...mommy.." The boy watches his mother then his eyes light up at the sight of pancakes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tidying away after breakfast, Emma takes a breath then looks towards Henry who runs out of his room dressed and ready for the day. Clearing her throat, the blonde gestures for him to come over to the couch. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, she smiles. "Okay heres the deal..I want to give you your presents but, I think you should open just one and the rest later because-" hearing the video chat call out on the laptop, Emma accepts it as she twists the screen towards them.

"There's my Birthday pumpkin!" Regina smiles brightly at the pair as she appears on the screen.

"Gina!" Henry grins and bounces a little on his seat. Taking in the woman's surroundings, the boy then stops and frowns. "Not plane!" Pouting, the boy looks down realizing she isn't coming. "..no..Gina?..."

"Hey! No, lift that lip up! I do not want to see an upset Birthday boy!" The brunette feels bad then waits until he looks up. Smiling at him teasingly, Regina then looks towards the blonde who matches her smile before taking over.

Bumping her son playfully on the shoulder, Emma nods towards the closet by the door. "Go look inside"

Screwing his nose up, Henry drops his pout and looks confused. "Gina no in there!"

Both women laugh then the blonde nods again towards the door. "Bud just go look!"

Huffing, the boy slides off the couch and toddles over, jumping up a little as he tries to reach then pull the door open, seeing two cases. One little, one big. Raising an eyebrow, Henry looks over his shoulder at the pair. "What's that?"

Emma chuckles at his reaction then looks towards the laptop screen. "Yeah Gina, what's that?"

Giving the blonde a scold, Regina turns her attention to the Birthday boy. "They pumpkin, are yours and your mothers cases so that you can go on a plane in about an hours time and come to spend the weekend..maybe more with me, at my house"

Gasping dramatically, Henry looks in disbelief then jumps up and down giggling happily. "Mommy go dress!"

Covering her face as she is practically in tears, Emma clears her throat as she pulls herself together then shakes her head. "You know I sometimes wonder if he is actually my son.." Hearing the brunette let out a giggle, the blonde smiles. "I guess I will see you in about 3 hours.."

Regina nods. "Its a date" giving a wink, the woman ends the call and returns to getting her house ready with the help of Cora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having been picked up at the airport by car, the mother and son share a hug as they pull up outside a house after driving through a set of gates. Emma looks stunned at the size then helps Henry out from his seat. "Wow..."

Also looking up, the boy drops his mouth open in amazement. "Mommy it big!"

"That it is bud..come on" taking his hand, the blonde heads up the steps with their cases, Henry's stacked on top of hers then stops before the large front door. Taking an excited yet nervous breath, Emma rings the bell then looks down to Henry who his grinning like crazy. Watching the door open, the blonde then smiles at seeing the brunette standing there.

"Gina!" Bowling into the woman's legs, Henry hugs her tightly as Regina laughs.

Lifting him up quickly, she kisses his cheek. "Happy Birthday pumpkin!" Carrying him inside, the brunette checks to make sure Emma follows.

Stepping out into the hallway, Cora smiles over at the visitors and waves at Henry. "Hello young man, I heard its your Birthday today..and I think we might have some cake for you in the kitchen" giving her daughter a look so she can leave the two women to have a moment alone to say hello, the older brunette waits for Henry.

Henry looks for his mothers nod before walking up to the older woman once Regina puts him down then disappears into the kitchen for cake.

Turning towards Emma, the brunette hugs her straight away and clings to her back. "Hi"

Hugging back, the blonde presses a kiss to her hair. "Hey you"

Pulling back but not wanting to lose contact, Regina lifts both of Emma's hands then links their fingers with a small pout. "I missed you"

Moving closer, the blonde grips her hands and leans forward to place a kiss on the woman's lips. "I missed you too..but now you have me here for at least a week"

Grinning, Regina looks at her in awe then pulls her into another kiss, this time releasing Emma's hands and wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

 _A/N: wonder what will happen next? Also who loves nice Cora?!_

 _P.S. Thanks for all your lovely reviews/follows/favs! Can't believe I have over 100 followers! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Leading Emma through into the kitchen, Regina looks between Henry and Cora as the small boy sits up on a stool at the island, telling the older brunette about his present that he was allowed to open before leaving to get the plane to Regina's house. Listening with interest, Cora leans forward with her hands clasped in front of her after placing a small slice of cake in front of the boy. Sharing a smile with the blonde, the brunette walks around the island and pats her mothers shoulder in thanks as she retrieves a mug of coffee for the adults and a hot chocolate for Henry.

Finishing his cake, Henry grins then looks up at his mother. "Presents.. _now_?"

Chuckling, Emma runs a hand through his hair. "I need to unpack them first bud"

Pouting, the boy sighs. "Okay.."

Cora smiles at the blonde then looks at Henry. "If its okay with your mother Henry, Regina and I may have some presents for you too.."

Dropping his mouth in shock, the boy glances at Emma. "Mommy!"

Walking over to the seated blonde once the drinks are handed out, Regina wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Only a couple..I hope you don't mind"

Tilting her head, Emma smiles at her. "Mind? That people want to buy my son presents? No way"

Smiling back, the brunette drops her arm and grabs Henry from behind, lifting him off his seat. "Come on then pumpkin!"

"Yaaay!" The boy grins then squeals as Regina moves him to over her shoulder, causing a fit of laughter.

Watching the pair leave the kitchen, Emma stands taking her mug. "God help me when its time to go home..."

Cora smiles in sympathy before walking around the counter. "I think that, will be a problem you are going to have every time dear"

Realizing what the older woman means, the blonde frowns and rubs her head. "I guess..you're right..its not fair on Henry..on..any of us.."

Eyes widening, the older brunette looks panicked. "I hope that what you are saying is not what it sounds like.."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma looks to Cora. "What do you mean?"

"Emma, my daughter would be distraught if you left..permanently..after everything that she..-" stopping herself, the older woman bites her lip.

"After what?" The blonde looks concerned then sighs, heading out the kitchen at Henry's call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow!" Grinning, Henry attempts to put his new light up, flip watch on that Cora had brought him. Emma leans over the couch arm and helps him as Regina passes the next present. The boy wriggles excitedly and rips at the paper, finding a cardboard box. Lifting the lid, he peers inside. "Oooooooo! Mommy look!" Grabbing at the ball, he pulls it out. "Its big!"

Pleased with his reaction, Regina reaches over and turns it around to show him that it has his name on it. "So you never lose it"

Handing the ball over to his mother, Henry claps then climbs onto the brunette's lap to hug her tight around her neck. "Thank you Gina!"

Looking down at the ball, Emma smiles slightly then stands. "I am going to get a top up.."

Both Mills women watch her go with Regina looking worried at the blonde's odd behaviour. Cora holds her hand out as her daughter is still hugging the Birthday boy. "I'll just..check.." Standing up, the older woman follows Emma out to the kitchen.

Leaning against the counter, the blonde rubs her head as she watches Cora enter and walk over to her.

"Everything okay?"

Nodding slowly, Emma looks ahead and out the window. "I've just..been thinking..about what you said.."

Cringing a little, Cora feels guilty. "I shouldn't interfere but I just..I know how my daughter feels about you and your son..I feel like I need to bang your heads together..if you think that you're both going to be fine saying goodbye next week and only ever getting the odd weekend or holiday..to see each other. Like you said, there is a child involved and its not fair on him or you"

"I know..and I don't want to have to say goodbye.." Sighing, Emma looks down.

"...what?.."

Turning around, the blonde, as well as the older brunette look towards the doorway seeing a crushed looking Regina standing there, getting teary. "So..that..thats it?..."

Stepping up to her, Emma looks panicked. "No, that's not.."

Avoiding looking at her the brunette frowns, trying to get her head around what she heard. Cora looks between them then slips out to find Henry who is playing with his presents.

"Regina, listen to me..I just meant that, I need to think about what I am going to do because it is getting harder seeing you and then leaving you, I just need to decide if-"

"..everyone always leaves.." Confessing quietly, the brunette bites her lip. "I never..told anyone because..in my line of business, it would be taken out of context..I mean you saw what happened with Hank." Glancing over at Emma, Regina gulps. "Just like you, my last boyfriend..he meant everything..only he didn't leave me of his own free will like Henry's father, he died.."

Moving to hug her, Emma then stops as the woman steps back and away from her. Keeping eye contact however, the brunette continues her story. "And then, I realized our whole relationship was a complete lie..because he actually had a secret family..children..knowing that, a _family_ is what I always wanted and he ruined that..Emma, I don't think I could take another heartbreak like that but I am hoping you get that because of what happened to you..just..don't..." Hearing her voice waver, Regina goes up to the blonde again. "..please..don't leave me.."

"No...Regina" Wrapping her arms around the tearful woman, Emma shakes her head. "I'm not going to, I can promise you that..Its just what your mother said, it made me realize that leaving next week will be even more hard than last time and its only going to get like that all the time..I have to make a choice.."

Sniffling, Regina buries her head into the woman's shoulder. "What choice?.."

"To leave my job and move here before Henry is old enough to start school..I know its sudden but I want to give us a chance and I can do my job anywhere, you can't move an entire film set around the place.."

Surprised, the brunette lifts her head to look up at her. "Move here?..really?"

"Yes, I can get a place down town until we figure out what we want and..go from there. Regina..I want to be with you..Henry..loves you and honestly? If I did leave now, I think my son would move in with you and leave me!"

Laughing a little, Regina wipes her tears then leans up to kiss her. Slipping her hands down to the brunette's waist, Emma kisses back then strokes away a final tear. Hearing a throat clear, both women look over slightly embarrassed at Cora standing there while holding onto Henry's hand.

"I have an..appointment to get to.." The older brunette smirks a little at the pair then shakes Henry's hand gently. "This one wanted to see the garden"

Shaking his head because shes got it wrong, the boy looks up at his mother and Regina. "The pool.."

Taking a breath to collect herself, Regina removes herself from Emma's embrace. "Of course pumpkin, go get your shorts and pick a room upstairs for yourself"

Nodding, Henry goes to run out then comes back, giving Cora a quick hug at the waist. "See soon!"

Shocked, Cora then smiles watching him run off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holding onto her sons hand tightly, Emma sits down at the edge of the pool then places the inflatable crocodile she had under her arm onto the water. "Ready?"

Henry bounces on his feet then pushes his arm bands up. "Ready mommy"

Lifting him up, the blonde sits him on. Leaning back and shaking her locks behind her, Emma then raises an eyebrow seeing Regina appear. Strolling out in a red two piece with a halter neck, the brunette throws a towel down onto one of the loungers then lifts her sunglasses on top of her head as she reaches the pair. Glancing down at the blonde in her white two piece, Regina smirks at the view. Noticing her gaze, Emma flicks some water up at her. "Hey!"

Chuckling, the brunette sits down beside the blonde, slipping her legs into the water and bumping the woman's shoulder. "Hey yourself.."

Grinning, the blonde then pushes herself up and into the pool to join her son who is splashing by himself. "Hey bud.." Watching him roll off the crocodile, Emma frowns. "Where are you going?"

Splashing his way over to the edge, Henry looks up at Regina and pulls on her legs. "All in!"

Smiling, the brunette moves off the edge then swims alongside the boy towards his mother. "You like the pool Henry?"

Nodding, the boy kicks his legs out and splashes his mother. Emma gasps then grabs him, lifting him in the air. "I'm gonna drop you! I will!"

Giggling, Henry wriggles. "Go mommy!"

Giving her son an understanding look, the blonde swings him over to Regina, splashing her as the boy lands in the water in hysterics. Running her hand through her hair, trying to get the wet strands out of her face, the brunette glares at Emma then charges at her, knocking the woman under the water. Following the blonde under, Regina grabs onto her shoulders and kisses her before lifting them both back up.

"Wow.." Looking in a daze, Emma then grins. "Never did that under water before..."

Giggling at the blondes reaction, the brunette whispers into her ear. "Its not the only thing we could do under water.." Winking with a smile at the blonde's shocked face, Regina then swims back to Henry and hugs the happy boy while also kissing his head.

 _A/N: should Emma move there? Next up a visit to the set!_


	13. Chapter 13

_I love all your responses! You guys are amazing! :) if there is any sort of plot you would like me to add, review or DM me! Also you will like the end of this chapter, I can garantee! xx_

 **Chapter 13**

Waking up fully rested after the trio had an early night from their long eventful day, and despite Henry's pouty protest that he could not go to bed as it was still his Birthday, Emma and Regina got themselves ready for the day ahead. Unfortunately for the brunette, she had work to do but for the blonde and her son, it was quite exciting as they got to go on a set and meet famous people. Climbing out of the car at the studios, the brunette gives an apologetic look to the blonde while placing a hand on her arm. "Wait here one sec okay?"

Nodding, Emma takes hold of Henry by the shoulders and watches as Regina heads off towards the nearby railings where a group of fans were waiting for signings and photographs.

"Hey guys, we are going to need to make this quick as I have work to do.." Taking hold of a picture, the brunette signs with a smile as the fans exchange comments with her. Accepting a few photos, Regina briefly looks over her shoulder then takes another picture to sign.

"Whose the blonde and kid?" A fan asks looking towards the woman, awaiting a response while grinning as the brunette signs her picture.

Giving somewhat of a coy smile, Regina moves along the crowd and replies. "That woman, is my girlfriend, you may have heard about her in the papers..and the boy is her son.."

As a outburst of gleeful chatter breaks out, a fan moves to the front and shouts out. "I want an autograph from the kid!"

Raising an eyebrow curiously, the brunette goes to respond but feels a tug on her cardigan. Glancing down, she sees Henry beside her with a grin while pointing to himself. "Me famous Gina!"

Laughing at the nickname, a couple of fans hold out a pad towards the boy. "You're very lucky kid!"

Glancing over her shoulder again, Regina sees Emma smile over at her. Smiling back, the brunette turns towards Henry who is waiting permission. "Go on then.."

Grinning more, the boy takes the pen from Regina and scribbles on the pads. "Thank you for coming!"

Laughing aswell as the crowd, the brunette places her hand on his head to guide him away. "Come on pumpkin.."

"Bye kid!"

Waving away at the fans, Henry walks back over to his mother who high fives him. "Well done bud!"

Smiling proudly, Regina leans over and kisses her cheek despite people still standing there. "Thanks for waiting and he acted like a pro"

Chuckling, Emma takes hold of her sons hand then follows the brunette through and into the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through the corridor down to set, the brunette looks towards a guy who is stood waiting for her with a bottle of water.

"Hey Regina, they are waiting for you in make up"

Smiling appreciatively, Regina accepts the bottle and nods. "Okay. Is my scene first?"

"No they are just fixing the stage with the lightening to make sure its all set"

"Thanks Brad, oh and can you get me two passes please"

"Sure thing" smiling, Brad heads off down the corridor.

Stopping by make up, the brunette turns to Emma. "I'm sorry if this is boring..if it gets too much, you can leave..its fine"

Shaking her head, the blonde smiles. "No we're okay, right Henry?"

Henry nods and hugs Regina's waist. "No leaving.."

Ruffling his hair, the brunette heads into make up with the pair close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching as Regina leaves the costume department, Emma gulps at the view. "..woah..you make The Evil Queen look hot.."

Raising an eyebrow, the brunette smirks. "I promise this won't take long, we haven't officially started filming yet but we needed to get a promo out of what the second half of the season is going to look like"

"I think I need to get watching if you're always dressed like that"

Sniggering, Regina looks over towards Henry who is returning from the vending machine with a crew member before quickly whispering. "If you're lucky, one of these costumes just might disappear from set for a night..."

Stifling a laugh, Emma shakes her head. "I'd rather have Regina.."

"Ooooooo Gina look scary!" Henry looks up at her with wide eyes.

Biting on her lip, the blonde nudges him. "She looks good bud!"

Bending down to him, Regina squints her eyes in a playful manner. "I'd watch what you say my little pumpkin or I might just poison you.."

Giggling and covering his mouth, the boy shakes his head then screws his nose up when the brunette plants a small kiss on it.

"Lets go watch" Emma holds her hand out to Henry then quickly steals a peck on Regina's lips, careful not to ruin her make up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching her son crawl into bed, Emma smiles as he sits and pulls the covers up sleepily. With a yawn, Henry cups his hand towards himself to gesture for his mother to come closer. "Mommy..I like here..we stay forever?"

Stroking his head as she sits on the edge of the bed, the blonde smiles. "Maybe not here right away bud but I would like it if me and you could move closer to Gina, would you be okay with that?"

Nodding his head quickly. "Love Gina mommy and..and love you.."

"We both love you too Henry.."

Trying desperately to stay awake, the boy lays back on his pillow with a sleepy mumble. "You love..Gina..too?..."

Watching him fall asleep before she can properly answer, Emma leans over to kiss his head then heads to the door with a small smile. "..I think I do bud..I think I do.."

Leaving the room with a night light on, the blonde walks out to return to the brunette in question and completely misses the grin that covers her son's sleeping face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's soundo, I swear I don't know what this place or your house does to him but he barely hit the pillow" Emma states as she joins Regina on the patio, sitting on the outdoor couch.

Twisting her body to face the woman, Regina passes over a glass of wine with a smile. "Its probably because its all new and exciting.."

"Hmm.." Sipping her wine, the blonde reaches her arm out behind the couch and plays with the brunette's hair. "He loves spending time with you, we both do.."

Also sipping her wine, Regina places her spare hand onto Emma's thigh then leans forward to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I love spending time with you too. You both give meaning to my life now..more than just a career. I guess in reality we both have Belle to thank for that. She set up the event then asked you to be there.."

Nodding, the blonde lightly scratches the woman's scalp. "It would have definately sucked if we had never met..I think it would probably be just me and Henry...forever.."

Scoffing, Regina scolds her. "No, that would never happen because I don't see how anyone could not fall for you.."

Intrigued, Emma frowns confused. "Fall for me?...have _you_?" Looking at the woman intently, the blonde stares in hope.

Taking the blonde's wine glass and placing it on the table, the brunette gives a small smile as this time she rests both hands on the woman's thighs so she can lean forward to kiss her deeply before breaking contact and resting their heads together while staring at one another. "Definately.."

Grinning, Emma takes hold of Regina's face and kisses her again, pulling the woman as close as she possibly can. Kissing back, the brunette smiles into it as she shifts forward and ends up on the blonde's lap. Breaking away with air becomes an issue, Emma gives Regina a series of mini kisses as the brunette takes hold of her hand. Staring at her briefly, the blonde looks lost as the woman moves off and stands. Looking down at her, still holding the blonde's hand, Regina gives a coy smile and tugs gently. Taking a breath, Emma understands what she means and rises from her seat. Taking in the blonde's face, the brunette lets go of her hand and reaches for her wine glass and the remainder of the bottle before walking inside, briefly glancing over her shoulder to check that the woman will follow. Raising an eyebrow, Emma bites her lip shy then takes her wine glass as she follows Regina inside the house and up the stairs.

 _A/N: oooooo I don't think our leading ladies have realized they are not the only ones staying in the house! :p_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Despite neither woman ever having been with a person of the same sex, both of them found it surprisingly natural as they explored one anothers bodies. So much so, that they decided to continue on last nights events in the morning as they found it very hard to break away from one another. After kissing the blonde awake, Regina smiles as she peppers small kisses along Emma's neck. Turning to face the woman, Emma slids her hand teasingly down the brunette's side and along the outside of her thigh before curving her hand around to the inside and resting it there. Pulling away from the blonde's neck, Regina pouts then chuckles seeing Emma's cheeky grin. Kissing her hard on the lips, the brunette clenches her thighs together to insure the blonde's hand stays put as she pushes Emma back gently and leans over her before deciding to release the woman's hand so she can straddle her, gaining a giggle to escape the blonde's lips as they meet for a kiss again. Seperating from her lips, Regina begins to trail kisses along Emma's collarbone then down to her chest, continuing in a straight line to her abdomen.

"Regina dear, I need to speak to you a moment regardi-" eyes widening as she barges through, Cora grips the door handle as her daughter gasps and quickly grabs the covers then lifts it over the embarrassed pair.

Staring at one another with wide eyes, Emma gulps, whispering. "I thought you locked it.."

Looking back, Regina crinkles her brow. "I thought you did..you followed me up.."

Clearing her throat, the older brunette raises an eyebrow. "I don't think it really matters right at this moment in time _who_ was suppose to lock the door..I wasn't aware that..you were both in..." Looking away, Cora bites her lip. "Henry is downstairs watching Television..he told me that you were upstairs Regina and said nothing about his mother..I never, well I never expected... _that_!"

Frowning, Emma tilts her head up to check the time while Regina turns red due to her mothers outburst. "Wow my son's up early.."

Glancing over her shoulder with a pained expression, the brunette sighs seeing her mother still there. "You've made your point mother, can you now leave? So we can..get up"

Scoffing, Cora shakes her head then heads out smirking as she walks down the corridor.

Looking down at the blonde, Regina bites her lip. "I'm...sorry..about that"

Emma raises an eyebrow teasingly. "I hope you're not referring to the same _that_ , that your mother was referring to because hell I'm not!" Grinning, the blonde then rolls the woman off her and kisses her softly before sitting up to get out of bed.

Resting up onto her elbows, Regina watches as the blonde rises and grabs one of the her robes. For Cora's sake, Emma had left her suitcase and clothing in one of the empty guest rooms even though since arriving, she had spent every night in the same bed as Regina. "You look good in my robe.."

Chuckling, the blonde heads towards the door. "I better go see what my son is doing before he wrecks the house although after what he confessed to me last night, I doubt he will..after all he _loves_ his Gina.."

Smiling brightly, the brunette also gets up and slips on a robe before walking up to the woman then wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'm glad to hear it because I love him too.."

Kissing her lovingly at hearing those words, Emma pulls back and takes Regina's hand while staring at her in awe. "You have no idea how much that means to me.."

Hearing the waver in the blonde's voice, the brunette quickly strokes her cheek while looking serious. "I do..as if he were my own.."

Giving a teary smile, Emma kisses her forehead then heads downstairs, keeping a firm hold of Regina's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling along the street having promised that after a stop at a few apartments, they would take Henry to the main park, Emma and Regina smile at one another having only let go of one anothers hands for about ten minutes since this morning. Hugging into the blonde's arm, the brunette glances across to the boy who has hold of his mothers other hand. "Are you looking forward to living here Henry?"

Nodding with a skip, Henry looks back with a grin. "Yes! But why no with you?"

"Bud, it would be too soon.." Emma tries to explain to her son but her answer just confuses him more.

"I love Gina... _you_ love Gina.."

Looking shocked, the blonde is speechless while Regina looks surprised. Henry smiles innocently as they reach the first apartment. "You said mommy..you tuck me in.."

Realizing, Emma gets nervous and looks away from the pair. Stopping beside her, the brunette watches her awe. "Emma?"

"..yeah?.."

"Look at me"

Swallowing hard, the blonde looks across at the woman with worry. Regina slowly smiles then hugs Emma tightly, whispering in her ear with a grin. "I love you"

Also breaking out in a grin, the blonde takes hold of the brunette's back, hugging just as tight. "I love you"

Watching, Henry claps and then hugs them both with a small arm around each until Regina bends down to lift him up so they could all hug together. Moving back to look at Emma again, the brunette rests their heads together. "I don't think you need to look at these places..you have a home already...if you want it"

Pulling her into a quick kiss as Henry is still there, the blonde nods with a teary smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching the excited trio walk back into the house, Cora raises an eyebrow as the two women laugh with one another while Henry has his arms securely fixed around Regina's neck. Noticing the older woman, Emma smiles at her son and tickles his neck before holding her arms out. Accepting obliviously, the boy hugs her as the blonde shares a look with her girlfriend and nods towards her mother. Regina glances across then strokes Emma's arm affectionately before walking over, prompting the blonde to head upstairs to give them space.

"Mother? Is everything alright?"

"Yes dear, I was just watching..how happy you are. I know I said before to follow your heart but I never realized it would be _this_ soon.."

Looking in a daze, the brunette smiles. "I love her mother,.. I really do..and after last time, I just want to grab at it while I can..you said yourself life is short. I don't want to lose her or Henry because I took so long with opening up on my feelings.."

Taking hold of her daughter's hands to ease her worry, Cora smiles. "I just want to make sure its what you want, thats all..if you're happy, I'm happy. I'm not just saying this because you're my daughter but, you deserve to be loved and I can see by the way Emma..both, Emma and Henry look at you..I _needed_ to make sure before I...go"

"You're going back to Italy then?" Looking sad, Regina squeezes her hands.

"Yeah..something like that.." The older brunette pulls her into a hug then kisses her head. "Now go be with your family"

Frowning at her mother's odd behaviour, Regina nods slowly then heads upstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finding her two favourite people in the guest room Henry had chosen for his stay, Regina smiles on seeing the pair sat among the carpet with his toys. Looking up at the brunette, Emma smiles adoringly while Henry gestures for the woman to join them. Sitting down beside the blonde, Regina rests her head on her shoulder. Frowning, the blonde glances down and kisses her head. "Did everything go okay with your mom?"

"I..i'm not really sure..she went all emotional saying she was happy for me and she needed to know before she left..but she was acting odd.."

Reaching a hand up to stroke the woman's hair, Emma rests her chin briefly upon the brunette's head. "Maybe she is just happy for you? After everything.."

Shrugging, Regina smiles sadly rather puzzled by it all. "I don't know.."

Shuffling over to the pair on his knees, Henry pats the brunette's knee. "Gina want a hug?"

Nodding, the brunette holds her arms out with a pout. The small boy mounts her lap and hugs her with all he's got. "No sad Gina..gots us now"

Chuckling lightly at his statement, Regina ruffles his hair and holds him close as she feels Emma's arms also slide around her, bringing both brunette and son into an embrace.

 _A/N: hope you're still enjoying!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Warning, mention of illness and is a bit sad!_

 **Chapter 15**

Turning onto her side and stretching her arm across, Emma awoke to an empty bed with a frown. Getting herself up and quickly out the door, the blonde stopped briefly by her son's room to check on him before searching for the missing brunette. Finding the woman sat quietly at her kitchen counter, Emma steps inside the doorway carefully with concern written across her face. "..Regina?..."

Blinking, the sad looking brunette glances over towards the blonde before muttering quietly. "Mother..left..her room is empty and..and she didn't say goodbye, she _always_ says goodbye before a trip.."

Taking in how it sounds, Emma tries to remain optimistic as she approaches Regina. "Well..maybe she was in a hurry? Like she was going to miss her flight?"

Shaking her head, Regina gulps down a lump that had formed. "She always makes sure she is at the airport a few hours before just in case...Emma, somethings wrong, I...I know it"

Wrapping her arms around the scared sounding woman from behind, the blonde rests her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Then we will figure it out.."

Leaning back against Emma, enjoying the closeness, Regina clings to the blonde's arms as they hold her but remains silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After deciding to spend the day indoors so Regina could wait for a phone call from her mother to say that she has safely arrived off the plane, Emma insisted on taking over with the cooking of dinner. Sat at the table quietly, Henry looks between the pair, biting his lip. Lifting his folk, he finishes the rest of his peas before glancing hopeful at his mother. "Ice cream mommy?"

The blonde turns her gaze from the sad brunette who had hardly touched her plate. "Baby, I don't think.."

"Ice cream is best when sad mommy, Gina need some.."

Snapping back into the room, Regina looks over towards Henry and offers a small smile. The boy slides off his chair after moving his plate next to the brunette's then walks over and leans up to kiss her cheek. Giving a small smile, Henry takes his plate and heads to the kitchen. Watching the interaction, Emma also stands to take hers and Regina's plates. "Why don't you try calling?"

Pushing herself up, the brunette nods. "I think I will.."

Sighing, the blonde makes her way to the kitchen to find out what her son is up to. Catching him just as he opens the freezer, Emma lifts him up to a stool. "Cheeky"

Henry grins then watches as his mother takes the ice cream out and makes him a bowl. Clapping, the boy takes his spoon and digs in, getting the majority of it over his face. Laughing, the blonde scoops some out of the bowl with her finger and plops it onto his nose. "You are so messy Henry Swan"

Screwing his nose at the coldness, the boy leans forward and rubs his nose against his mothers with a giggle. Swatting him away, Emma pulls a face and wipes her nose. "Thanks bud"

Laughing, the boy carries on eating as his mother strokes her hand through his hair with a smile. Hearing footsteps, the blonde looks towards Regina who is now stood in the doorway. "Hey, get through?"

Looking confused, the brunette frowns. "She..she never went to Italy to begin with..I just called the number of the place she said she was staying at and they have no record of her ever being there.."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma walks around the counter and takes her hand. "What are you going to do?"

"I..don't know..shes just..disappeared Emma, why would she do that?"

Shaking her head not really knowing what to say, the blonde hugs her and rubs her back. "Is there anyone else you could call? You said it was business, what about her work? Or friends?"

"I have her work number somewhere..but friends..I have no idea, she's very private about that sort of thing.." Pulling back, Regina bites her lip.

Cupping the brunette's face with both hands, Emma looks at her. "Hey try not to worry so much..make the call okay?"

Nodding against her, Regina moves away then heads out into the hall to make the call, returning within minutes clearly not impressed. "Just said shes out on business.."

"Let me try." Having an idea, the blonde takes the phone and dials a number. Leaning against the counter, she takes a breath as someone answers. "Hello? Hi, I am calling for the location of Cora Mills? This is the..Wellington Hotel and I am afraid she left an item belonging to her that needs to be sent forward..where should I have it delivered to?..okay..oh..okay..thank you for your help, I will be sure to sent it out right away, bye" clicking the phone off, Emma takes another breath before looking at Regina. "She..she's at the hospital in..Palm Springs..they didn't mention why, just the address.."

Looking down getting teary, the brunette quickly covers her face, prompting the blonde to take hold of her. "Come on we'll leave now.."

Sniffling, Regina looks back up at her. "You can't...Henry.."

"You're not going on your own..besides Henry can sleep in the car. Go get yourself ready okay? I'm driving" stroking a strand of hair out of the brunette's face, Emma kisses her head then turns towards the boy who has now finished his ice cream. "Hey bud, you up for a late night road trip?"

Gasping, Henry nods with a smile then climbs off the stool. The blonde watches him disappear then quickly calls out. "Stick your Pajamas on!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Driving along a quiet motorway, Emma glances over towards Regina who kept a tight grip on the blonde's other hand that was placed on the joystick. Checking through the mirror, the blonde smiles slightly as her son is sat back in his pajamas, curled up to a pillow with a blanket and doggy while staring sleepily out the window. "Henry if you want to sleep just sleep okay"

The boy gives a nod but continues looking out the window. Looking out the windscreen, Emma glances across again at the brunette then gestures to the glovebox. "There is food and drink in there if you need anything.."

Shaking her head with a thankful smile, Regina sighs. "No..thanks..I'm good.."

"It won't be long now..another half an hour tops.."

"Can you pull over a second please?" The brunette asks while looking agitated.

Frowning, Emma nods. "Okay sure.." Indicating into a side road as they had left the motorway, the blonde pulls up. Emma watches with concern then looks even more confused as Regina unbuckles her belt then climbs over into the back seat. Raising an eyebrow, the blonde then smiles seeing the brunette sit down beside Henry then pulls to sleepy boy over to her and into a hug.

"Now I'm better" Regina smiles as the boy hugs back tightly and lifts the blanket over them.

Smiling at the scene, Emma starts the car up again and drives back onto the route they were following.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling up into the car park, Regina untangles herself from the now sleeping Henry and steps out of the car. Walking up to the drivers window, the brunette peers in. "You both wait here..Henry's asleep anyway.."

Feeling torn, wanting to go with her but knowing that it would not be fair on Henry, Emma nods and ducks her head out the window to kiss her. "If something is going on just call me okay? I don't want you dealing with this alone not when you have us here.."

"Promise.." Regina pecks the blonde's lips again then heads up towards the hospital entrance and in. Looking around, she asks at reception to find out where her mother may be. Heading upstairs and down a corridor, the brunette stops sharp at a room door. Taking a deep shaky breath, Regina takes the handle and opens the door stepping inside.

"Its about time, I was due my medication an-" having turned around from her position in her chair, Cora's eyes widen at seeing her daughter and gulps. "..Regina..what are you.."

Standing in shock by the door, the brunette takes in the woman's appearence. Her usual smart, effortless style was taken over by casual wear and her hair seemed to be either wrapped in a scarf that was on her head or it was gone, Regina could not tell which. Suddenly feeling angry at the whole situation, the brunette gritts her teeth while staring at her."You..didn't say goodbye.."

Glancing away briefly feeling guilty, Cora then stands up slowly and walks up to her daughter. "I'm sorry..I just..I didn't want you to..see me like this..after your father-"

"What? You thought oh Regina has been through this once before so this time I will just disappear instead! I have been so worried about where you were..I knew it! You kept on about me being happy and now that I am, what? Its time for you to go off by yourself to die?!"

Wincing at her words, the older brunette hesitantly takes hold of her arms. "Dear listen to me..I may have gone about it the wrong way but I didn't want to be a burden..I saw how much your father leaving you destroyed you..my only intention was for you to think I was simply away because your happy now, with Emma and Henry and I didn't want to ruin it..please I didn't mean to hurt you.."

Trying not to let her lip tremble getting tearful, Regina moves forward, practically crashing into her mother and hugs her. "How ...long?.."

Hugging back, Cora guides them back towards the bed so they can sit down before stroking her daughters hair teary herself. "At the moment? Its a 50/50 scenario..I..got ill..a couple of months ago..you were in the middle of your season finale shooting so..I didn't want to tell you in case it was nothing...I then had to stop work and well at the moment I am on the basic treatment because I have no money left..for the exstensive one. After your father there were a lot of hospital bills and..it cleaned me out. I've not been given a death sentence yet but I would have more of a chance if I had the better treatment. I just need to wait and see if the medication I have been given works..."

"Then we will get you the better treatment. You more or less told me before to stop being stubborn about how I felt towards Emma, now I'm telling you to stop being stubborn and let me pay, you know I can but I also know its your pride that has gotten in the way" Regina pulls to look at her mother with a sniffle.

"Because I'm the mother Regina, I should be the one looking after you, not the other way around" gently stroking the brunette's cheek and wiping a tear, Cora clears her throat from getting choked. "You may be grown up but you're still my little girl inside.."

Choking back a sob, Regina hugs her again. "Please let me do this.."

"Henry!" Grabbing at the boys arm as he runs into the room, Emma looks to the pair apologetically.

The boy moves his doggy up under his arm and swings to a halt as his mother grabbed him. Looking up at the sad pair, Henry pouts unsure of what is happening. "Sorry...but..but..mommy said you here..and.." Stepping towards the bed, the boy looks up wide eyed at the older brunette then holds his arms out with a whisper. "...nanny Cora.."

Letting out a chuckle at the name, Cora then watches as Regina lifts him up and places him inbetween them. Henry automatically hugs the older woman by the waist once he is sat down then smiles curiously. "..where hair gone?.."

"Henry..." Using her warning tone, Emma scolds him.

Holding her hand out, the older brunette smiles. "Its okay dear..and to answer your question little man, its under my scarf, well what is left of it..you see I'm not very well at the moment and its been falling out, but its okay, it will soon grow back"

Henry nods listening then holds his blanket out. "Helps when I not well.."

Looking in awe, Cora accepts the blanket then kisses his head as they continue to hug. "You're a kind boy Henry..don't ever change"

Resting his head against her, the boy hugs his doggy tight. "..no nanny.."

Smiling at the pair, Regina looks towards Emma who is stood by the door then stands to walk over. Watching, the blonde slips her arm around the woman's waist from behind and kisses her temple speaking quietly as they continue to watch Cora and Henry. "Okay?"

"Not really but I will be.." Regina gives a small smile then rests her head upon the blonde's shoulder then glances up. "This is becoming a habit, you comforting me.."

"Is that not what I'm here for? What a girlfriend does?" Emma smiles down at her and kisses the top of the brunette's head.

Watching from the bed, Cora gestures with her head at Henry who glances up with a grin seeing his mother and Regina. Biting his lip, the boy leans up and whispers while covering his mouth with his hand. "Gina..be my mommy too?"

"I doubt she would say no dear.." Smiling at the boy, Cora then helps him off the bed.

Henry toddles up to the two women and tugs on Regina's sleeve with a look of wonder. "..momma?"

Shocked, the brunette looks down at him then at Emma speechless. The blonde raises an eyebrow but smiles.

Pouting, the boy tries again and taps her arm. " _Momma_?"

"Er...erm...I.." Becoming stuck, Regina takes his hand and looks at him with a slight frown. "..yes?"

Henry simply grins and hugs her legs at this. "Nothing momma.."

Placing a hand at the back of his head, the brunette looks over at Emma again uncertain on whether it is okay. The blonde nods still smiling. Smiling back, Regina keeps the boy close to her.

Having watched the whole scene, Cora smiles to herself teary then takes a breath to pull herself together as the trio then make their way back over with Henry climbing into the bed along with the older woman while Emma and Regina sit on parallel chairs as a doctor walks in with medication.

 _A/N: poor Cora and Henry with his random hugs to make everyone better :) don't worry guys she will be okay!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As it grew late after the trio had found out of the woman's condition, they all ended up staying the remainder of the night, prompting the brunette to talk with her mother's Doctor in the morning. Once Regina had a private word with the Doctor, Cora was able to be discharged until her next round of treatment. Returning to the room, the brunette couldn't help but smile and her now wide awake mother knew exactly why. In the far chair beside the window, Emma laid with her head against one arm and her legs drapped over the other while her three year old son was pretty much buried as far as he could go within his mother's lap. His head rested against the woman's chest while the blonde insured a tight hold of the boy with both arms securely wrapped around his back. Having known her prognosis, Cora stands from the bed and takes her jacket and bag from the empty chair beside her. Scolding her mother, Regina waits until the woman puts the bag back down then she makes her way over to her sleeping family. Smiling more at the thought, the brunette bends down and kisses the blonde's forehead before rubbing the small boys back. "Time to wake up sleepyheads..we're going home.."

Screwing his face up momentarily, Henry sits up quickly in an attempt to wake himself up while squinting at the light and patting his head knowing full well of his trait that is bedhead. Stretching out slowly with a yawn, Emma blinks and sits up, taking the boy with her. Even though she is sleepy, concern enters her mind straight away. "..everything..okay?.."

"Everything's fine..but its time to go, come on" Regina coaxes the woman to stand, allowing Henry to walk slowly over to Cora and take her offered hand with a yawn.

"I miss...my bed nanny..." The boy scratches his face then sighs.

Chuckling at his seriousness, the older brunette squeezes his hand gently and leads him out the room. "Me too Henry.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the group near the exit door, Emma freezes as she grabs Regina's hand hastily. Looking to their hands the brunette briefly glances towards the blonde before following the woman's gaze to the door and seeing a circle of photographers outside. Sighing, Regina looks annoyed. "Great..."

"Go wait by the fire exit, I'll throw them off" Emma announces as she lets go of the brunette's hand and proceeds towards the door.

"Emma, be careful.." Appearing worried, the brunette turns towards her mother and Henry then guides them towards the fire exit just as the blonde had said.

Rushing out the main exit, Emma pushes past a couple of photographers as a numerous amount of cameras start to flash. Hearing one guy shout about who she is, the blonde keeps her head down and climbs into Regina's car in which they came in, encouraging the photographers to run over and snap away. Driving off, Emma leaves the hospital and parks around the corner before texting the owner of the car.

 _'Hey, I had to drive out but they started following me so hopefully it will be clear. Give about 15 minutes and I will park by the fire exit I said about. For now get your mother to sit down and have a drink or something, I'm sure Henry can help pass the time :) xx'_

Rubbing her head annoyed at the situation, Regina takes her mother and Henry over to the nearby seating area. "Emma will be here in a little while, she is trying to get rid of them.."

Seeing that her daughter is agitated, Cora takes hold of her hand. "Okay, then we wait here, its not a problem"

Sighing, the brunette shakes her head. "Yes it is. I can't even get my mother out of the hospital without being bombarded, its not right, they clearly need to learn the meaning of the word privacy"

Biting her lip to stifle a laugh at how hyped Regina is getting, the older brunette pats her hand to calm her.

"I like photos..." Henry smiles at his random comment while he sits beside Cora. Both women mirror each others stare with a raised eyebrow at the boy. "Mommy don't.."

"Why not pumpkin?" Regina questions curiously.

The boy shrugs. "Just always say no"

Confused, the brunette looks towards her mother who frowns. "Okay..I guess I will just have to ask her then. Henry why don't you get some biscuits from that machine until we can get breakfast"

Nodding, Henry gets off his chair and takes the coins handed to him before walking over to the machine, thanking Regina on the way. "Thanks Momma!"

Laughing a little, the brunette shakes her head as Cora bumps her shoulder. "Thats new dear.."

"Yes it is..he knows what he wants.." Watching the boy closely as he taps his chin at what the get, Regina smiles in awe.

"Yes and I am pretty sure it is what you want too..you've got what you wanted..ever since, _he_..left, I've seen you..look at an odd family down the street..and now you don't need to look no further. Even if you had to go through a little heartache to get here. Honestly when you told me about him, if it wern't for the fact that he was already dead, I would have _rung_ his neck.."

Turning to her surprised, the brunette drops her mouth open before chuckling. "Mother!"

"He would have deserved it!"

Swatting her mothers arm lightly, Regina laughs again in disbelief. Cora smiles at seeing her daughter laugh then strokes her hair gently, enjoying the moment.

Smiling back, the brunette goes to look at Henry once more and finds the boy standing with his arms full of snacks and a grin. "Henry..what..I only gave you enough for one..how did you.."

Shaking his head innocently, he holds them up. "They all fell.."

Helping the boy, Cora smiles. "At least theres enough for our journey back.."

Checking her phone, Regina stands taking some of the snacks with her then holds her hand out to Henry. "Come on, Emma's outside.." Nodding to her mother, the brunette holds her arm out which Cora rolls her eyes at but accepts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina really there is no need to fuss, I'm fine" Cora sighs as she sits down in the lounge on the arm chair.

The brunette ignores her mothers request and helps her with her cushions. "I will make us all some dinner"

Having watched the woman rush around, Emma grabs her by the shoulders. "Okay! How about you sit down with your mother and I make dinner?"

"But you made it last night" protesting, Regina raises an eyebrow.

"That doesn't matter, I am making it!" The blonde gives her a stern look and points to the couch.

Biting her lip giving a snigger, the brunette slowly walks over and sits down, never taking her eyes off of Emma.

Smiling in triumph, the blonde crosses her arms. "Good" turning to walk away, Emma calls out for Henry then heads towards the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More observing her daughter than the TV, Cora clears her throat. "You have got a good one there you know.."

Regina smiles at the thought of the blonde and nods. "I know. Oh and mother please stop staring at me..its very unnerving.."

The older brunette scoffs then looks back to the TV. "Can't help it considering my situation.."

Understanding what she means, Regina sighs. "Yes but like we discussed, you're not dying...unless you know, you want to give me..I don't know some of your jewellery now? You know just in case?" Smirking, the brunette looks to her mother.

"I would if I had any dear, again..I had to sell them.."

"Mother..no.." Feeling bad considering her wealthy state, the brunette pouts.

"Its just things..Regina. The most important way to look at it is I have my life, I have you and apparently a grandson..which makes Emma a daughter in law so I've done okay" Cora smiles teasingly at the prospect of the blonde _being_ her daughter in law.

Gulping a little, Regina shakes her head. "Too soon..I may want it, She may want it but lets just get on with the living together part first" standing up, the brunette kisses her mother's cheek then heads towards the door. "I'm going to check on dinner"

Walking to the kitchen, the brunette pauses by the counter as the mother and son are stood side by side at the sink, working together on the dinner. "I see you got yourself a helper.."

Henry looks over and grins while Emma nods as she cuts up the remainder of the carrots. "We have a system don't we bud?"

Nodding, the boy points at his mother. "Mommy cut.." Smiling again he then points to himself. "I wash!" Taking the carrots from Emma, Henry puts them in the sink.

Strolling up to behind the blonde, Regina places her hands on the woman's hips then kisses her shoulder blade. "Thank you..for everything that you have been doing..being here and helping..I used to hate being in this house as it was so quiet and now it belongs to a family"

Tilting her head back, Emma kisses her cheek with a smile. "Your welcome..thank you for having us, _both_ of us"

Glancing over to Henry, the brunette shifts to behind him and lifts him up. "Carrots washed pumpkin" covering his face with kisses, Regina chuckles as the boy giggles.

"Now I want you both out of the kitchen!" Emma drops her knife and begins to guide them out, patting the brunette's bum with a wink as they leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preparing to dish up the dinner, Emma walks through to the lounge to inform everyone. Seeing Cora and Henry curled up watching TV, the blonde frowns. "Dinner's going to be 5 minutes, where's Regina?"

Cora looks over and gestures to the stairs. "She was having a shower but she should be done now"

Nodding, Emma nudges her son. "Hey bud can you go get Regina for me so I can dish up?"

"Yes mommy" scrambling to his feet excited for dinner, Henry rushes out and goes upstairs. Bouncing down to the master room, the boy stops at the door and knocks. "Momma dinner ready!" Pursing his lips as there is no answer, Henry pushes the door open slowly. "Momma dinner-" halting in the doorway, the boy looks wide eyed at the brunette laying on the floor. "Momma?" Backing up quickly, Henry heads to stairs with a sob starting to erupt "Mommy!"

Darting out of the kitchen hearing how distraught her son is, Emma runs upstairs as Cora walks out the lounge concerned. Reaching the boy, the blonde scoops him up. "Baby what is it?"

Pointing shakily, Henry's lip trembles. "Momma..."

Realizing there is a problem, Emma puts him down and leads him towards the stairs. "Go downstairs to Cora bud.."

Nodding, Henry walks down to Cora and hugs her waist, prompting the woman to lift him confused. The boy sniffles and looks at her. "Momma on floor..."

Shocked, Cora looks towards the stairs worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing through to the bedroom, Emma quickly kneels to the floor in a panick. "Regina?!" Checking for a pulse, the blonde takes a deep breath getting one. Lifting the woman's head up onto her lap, she taps her face and shakes her gently. "Regina come on wake up.." Looking down at the brunette, Emma sniffles as she attempts to sit her up a little. " _Regina_ , wake up"

 _A/N: oh dear..._

 _Hope you are still enjoying!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please forgive me! :) chapters a bit shorter but its mainly Emma and Regina._

 **Chapter 17**

Giving a stir, the out of it brunette slowly starts to wake with a groan. Opening her eyes, Regina looks confused at the blonde towering over her. "..what..why..am..I.."

Stroking her cheek, Emma sighs in relief. "Why are you on the floor? That is what I would like to know..god you scared me!"

Sitting up carefully, the brunette frowns and rubs her head. "I..I felt dizzy..after my shower..but I..I don't remember.."

"I'm going to help you up on the bed then phone for a Doctor.." The blonde manages to lift herself up taking Regina with her then guides her to the bed carefully.

"Emma, I don't..I just..fainted.."

"Okay, fine but please get checked out for Henry's sake because he will keep on at you, he was the one who found you" sitting beside the brunette, Emma takes her hand with a pleading look.

The brunette looks horrified then bites on her lip sadly. "I'm sorry..I didn't mean to..scare him. Where is he?"

"Downstairs with your mother.." Leaning forward, seeing full well how the woman feels guilty, the blonde kisses her head. "Its okay..I'll go get them while I call the Doctor, no arguments"

Nodding, Regina sighs then sits back fixing her robe as Emma disappears out the room. Moments later, the door opens again revealing Cora and Henry who on sight of the brunette comes running in and up on the bed to hug her.

"You no wake up momma.."

Hugging him tightly, the brunette kisses the top of his head. "Sorry pumpkin, I am okay"

Approaching the bed and sitting beside the pair, the older brunette watches her daughter carefully not buying it. Re-entering the room, Emma stops by the bed. "Doctors on his way"

"I'm just tired, I seriously feel fine now" Regina states while looking at the worrying women and stroking Henry's arm.

"Doesn't matter. We will let the Doctor tell us that.." The blonde responds firmly.

"Emma's right dear, just let him check you over..we can't both end up in hospital" Cora gives her daughter a pleading look then smiles when the brunette sighs in defeat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Removing the strap from her arm, the Doctor looks towards Regina who is now in bed, ready with a conclusion. "You have high blood pressure which is a common side affect of too much stress and considering your line of work on top of everything else that has been going on, I'm not surprised. You need to slow down Regina otherwise next time it could make you seriously ill and that could end up fatal"

Biting her lip, the brunette nods slowly then accepts the prescribed tablets to lower her blood pressure. "Thank you..could you just inform my mother on the way out because she will worry and..I need to speak..to Emma.."

"Of course.." Packing up his bag, the Doctor smiles and nods with a goodbye then heads over to the door.

Walking over to the bed warily, the blonde braces herself for what is to come, not liking how Regina asked to talk to her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Emma takes a breath then fiddles with her hands.

"I have to stop...at least for now..."

Frowning, the blonde gulps. "..stop..what?" Not wanting to say it, Emma looks over at her sadly. "..us?"

"What?" Confused the brunette shakes her head. "No Emma thats not.." Shuffling over in the bed, Regina pulls the covers down gesturing for the woman to get in.

Sighing, Emma stands then climbs into bed and pulls the covers back up before looking at the brunette concerned but also relieved when the woman moves close and hugs her at the waist before resting her head against the blonde's shoulder. "Then what?"

"Work..what I do..for the time being..I mean I will have to somehow still finish the season but then? Thats it. I know I have been pushing myself to hard and now mother will need support and I can't do it all. I know you're here for me but I mean mentally..its getting too much.." Closing her eyes briefly hoping that Emma will understand and not leave her because of it. "If anything its you and Henry that have made my mind up for me. If it was before, I would have probably just lived in denial and pushed on until, I don't know, I end up having some breakdown but...I don't want to be in this situation again. Look what I did to Henry, I don't want him to have to go through that again..he said he thought I was gone. I hate that I did that to him.. So thats it. The only problem I will have then is..I will more or less be homeless because I will not be able to afford to keep this house and I need the money for mothers treatment.."

Cutting in, Emma kisses her head. "Then I will do what I was going to do in the first place. Sell my apartment and get an apartment here, for all of us..I mean I know it won't be as big as this but.."

Looking up at her in disbelief, Regina smiles a little. "You would do that? I mean I am seriously going to be broke.."

"So? I'm not with you because you can act Regina, I'm with you because of who you are and I love _her_ " the blonde smiles back and gives her a small squeeze.

"I love you too. You amaze me every day" the brunette takes a deep relaxing breath and hugs into her more. "Oh and the apartment situation? You do not need to worry about the size or lack of possessions, you know I felt more at home in your place than I have ever been..it was a family home and that is what I want. Not fancy rooms and a pool.."

Chuckling lightly, Emma glances down at her. "Although Henry will miss the pool.."

"Then we will take him to one everyday" chuckling back, Regina leans up and kisses her softly.

The blonde kisses back with a growing smile and wraps her arms firmly around the woman.

"You know this is kinda relaxing..."giving a smirk, the brunette pecks Emma's lips again.

Sniggering, Emma kisses her quick. "Later..and not when you have a worrying mother outside and our son is probably eager to get back in"

Staring at the blonde in awe, Regina looks speechless. "You...you said.. _our_ son.." Letting out a small smile still taking it in, the brunette sits up.

Smiling back, the blonde looks coy. "Well..he kinda is now...momma.."

Smiling brightly, the brunette grabs her face and kisses her before practically shoving her off the bed. "Okay let him in!"

Laughing, Emma shakes her head and opens the door just as Henry charges through having heard his mothers footsteps. The boy climbs up onto the bed immediately and takes over his mothers spot in the bed as Regina takes hold of him and smothers him in kisses.

Watching at the door, Cora then looks towards Emma. The blonde smiles over at her reassuringly. "Shes going to be just fine..we have worked something out and from now on we are a family. I will let her explain the rest"

Smiling back, the older brunette nods then slips an arm around the blonde's shoulder and gives her arm a comforting rub, clearly grateful for her presence. "Thank you dear"

 _A/N: so Regina is going to have to start over. What will she do with herself? And what will her agent say?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry! Got sidetracked then a little writers block so I re-read this story all over! If you have an ideas let me know._

 **Chapter 18**

"Absolutely not! I know I said previously not to let your career get in the way of finding happiness but now you have it, I am not allowing you to throw away what you have worked so hard to achieve for some many years for the sake of extra treatment when I already have been given some!" Cora looks at her daughter in disbelief at what she had just been told. "I'll admit slowing down is a good idea as I do not want your health to suffer but giving up your job completely? Regina no, you'll regret it"

Looking shocked by her mother's outburst, the brunette opens her mouth to speak. "But...Its my choice.."

"I get it, you're worried..you have been on hiatus for so long that once Emma realizes how much you do work and are not around, you think she will end the relationship and leave. Regina, sweetheart I think Emma understands how commited you are.."

Sighing, the brunette rubs her head while trying not to get too stressed. "But..I _want_ to be with my family. What about Henry? If I am away for what sometimes up to 12 hours a day, sometimes more, he will grow up and I won't even see it. It would be like Emma is a single parent which I do not want because she has had to put up with that for all of Henry's life so far. I want her to know, I'm _here_ "

"Regina.." Taking hold of her daughter's hand as the pair sit opposite one another in the kitchen, Cora smiles a little. "You have a good heart you know that? You always put others first. I just want to ask you one question, if I, Emma and Henry wern't in the equation, would you quit then?"

Looking conflicted, Regina glances down. "No. But right now that is not the point.."

"Yes it is! Talk to your agent, cut down your hours.."

"I'm still selling the house.."

"No you're not selling the house. Your mother is right.." Having appeared in the doorway and had listened to the majority of the conversation, Emma rolls her eyes before joining them.

"Emma..."

Walking through the kitchen, the blonde takes hold of her girlfriend's shoulders and shakes her head. "Instead, you will cut down on your work, keep the house and I will sell my place..so then you have the money to help your mother, we all still have a place to live and you can still do what you love doing"

"I agree with Emma up until the money part. Seriously you both need to stop, I am on treatment.." Cora interjects while looking between them.

Regina pouts and mumbles her argument. "But not the best treatment..that could save your life..give you a better chance.."

"Its your mother's choice.." The blonde admits then leans down to kiss her cheek.

"But-"

"Nanny!" Henry runs into the kitchen and up to the older woman.

Cora manages to grab him before he crashes into her and lifts him up onto her lap. "Yes young man?"

"Why you all talking?" The boy asks curiously then looks over to his mothers. "No one is playing..."

Wanting to get away from the conversation regarding her treatment, the older woman gives a look towards Emma to ensure she has the 'situation' handled before standing up with Henry in her arms. "I will come with you, you can show me your toys from your birthday..I didn't get to see them all"

As soon as the pair leave, Regina slaps her girlfriends arm getting an 'ow' in return. "Why did you agree with my mother, Emma she needs this..I need this! I can't lose her like my father, not yet!" Feeling panicked, the brunette looks desperate.

Quickly looping her arms around the woman from behind her stool, Emma squeezes her to calm her down. "Baby, I just said what she _needed_ to hear...I'm still selling up and you can use the money. We could pay then she'll have no choice.."

Realizing the blonde's hidden plan, Regina rests her hands on top of Emma's arms and slowly smiles, relaxing in her embrace before going coy. "Oh..."

Grinning, the blonde kisses her head and continues to hug her, enjoying the moment herself. The brunette tilts her head to the side to look at her seriously and pats her arm. "I will pay you back every penny..I promise"

Shrugging slightly, Emma rests her chin down on the woman's shoulder. "So long as I'm with you and the little guy..and we have a place to live? It doesn't matter"

Twisting around on her stool, prompting the blonde to lift her head, the brunette leans up and kisses her while cupping her face. Kissing back, Emma grins then gives the thankful woman a series of mini kisses. "If this is the thanks I get..."

"Its not all you'll get either..." Smirking as she teases, Regina kisses her once more then stands up to leave the kitchen and an unimpressed blonde behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long discussion with her agent, the brunette makes her way into the living room and sits back on the couch beside the awaiting blonde who is looking towards her to find out what happened. Taking hold of Emma's hand, Regina hugs the woman's arm as she relaxes. "Its all sorted but to be fair, he didn't have much of a choice..I literally told him either cut down my hours or I quit. He's come to an arrangement that I only go in when its my scene and then leave when I finished them..none of this hanging around between takes. Plus my storylines are going to take a different turn"

"Different turn how?"

"She was going to get a love life, now shes not.."

Sniggering, the blonde nods. "Good.." Kissing the woman's temple, Emma mumbles. "No one else gets to kiss you except me"

Laughing, the brunette then smiles and presses a small kiss to the blonde's shoulder. "Even if I were to kiss the whole cast, I'd still be coming home to you and Henry. My family"

Grinning, Emma then turns inwards to face her girlfriend. "Speaking of family, I was thinking that I shouldn't drag out the whole moving..especially as Cora is going to need the support so, I thought that I should go back and get packed up so I can sell"

Regina gives a pout and hugs her arm more. "How long will you be gone?"

"If I go like..in the next hour, tomorrow? I'm used to moving around so I pack fast and in all honesty I don't have hardly any stuff..its all Henry's" the blonde admits then frowns seeing the conflicted look upon the brunette's face. "What is it?"

Not wanting to ask, Regina bites her lip. "You..will come back?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma pulls the woman into a hug and rubs her back before whispering in her ear. "Of course I'll come back" tilting her head to look at the brunette, the blonde smiles. "Besides I have to for three reasons. One being, I'd be homeless..two, I am leaving my son here while I go" chuckling, Emma strokes her girlfriend's cheek.

"And the third? You said three reasons.." Regina responds while staring at the blonde and getting lost in green eyes like she does on many occasion.

"You." Smiling, the blonde kisses her forehead, nose then lips. "I promise I will be as quick as I can"

Nodding, the brunette smiles back. "Okay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Catching her son and lifting him up, Emma kisses his cheek. "Hey bud"

Henry wraps his arms around her neck and whispers. "Bedtime soon. Read me a story?"

Giving a small pout, the blonde gives him a squeeze. "How about tonight momma reads you a story so that I can go get all of our stuff and bring it here?"

"All my toys?" The boy looks curiously.

"Yes, all your toys and games, everything! Then you know what I might just stop by and get you a little something new because I don't know if you have notice baby but this house is _huge_ which means, there is a lot more space for a lot more toys!" Pinching his nose, Emma grins when her son claps excitedly.

"Okay mommy go!" Henry pushes back and looks over to Regina who has stepped into the hallway after giving them some privacy. Reaching out, the boy grabs hold of the brunette's neck and manages to shift himself across. "Momma tell mommy to go"

Laughing, Regina takes hold of him then playfully looks at Emma. "Go mommy...we'll see you soon"

Glaring, the blonde shrugs with a smirk and opens the front door to leave. Dropping her mouth open, the brunette quickly puts Henry down. "Wait there pumpkin" rushing over to the door, Regina grabs hold of the woman's jacket and pulls her back before giving her a meaningful kiss on the lips. "Like I'd let you leave without that"

Emma grins cheekily and pecks her again. "Okay bye. I'll call you when I'm there and when I'm done"

Toddling over, Henry takes hold of Regina's hand and grins happily while waving at his mother. "See soon mommy!"

Watching the blonde head down the path, the brunette looks down to the boy then lifts him up in the air gaining a squeal. "How about one game before bedtime?"

The boy nods. "And story!"

"And a story, which one would you like tonight?" Regina closes the door and carries him back through the house while Henry thinks.

"Mm...the one with Prince Henry! I like that one momma!"

Smiling in awe, the brunette kisses his cheek then heads upstairs to his room for a game.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks to_ _ **cemorgan**_ _for giving me an idea!_

 **Chapter 19**

"Hey bud!"

Waving at his mother on the screen, Henry smiles still in his pajamas. "Hi mommy!"

"You had your breakfast yet?" Seeing the boy shake his head, Emma chuckles. "Well you better get some, I'll be leaving soon. Back by lunch I reckon. Although I wanted to check that there isn't anything you want to get rid of before I go?"

"No mommy. All my broked toys are gone!" The boy explains then turns the camera towards Regina.

The blonde grins on sight and sits back on her chair. "Hey beautiful..he hasn't given you too much hassle has he?"

Smiling, the brunette shakes her head. "He's been an angel and I've loved spending time with him...just get back here already!"

"I will be very soon, promise"

"Good because this little guy met one of my close friends earlier and she has a child his age so..if its okay with you, maybe she could babysit them together here and I can take you out?" Regina bites her lip, hoping its okay.

"Sure, if Henry's okay with it then I would love to go out with you Miss Mills.." Emma smirks then looks over hearing the door go. "Oh I gotta go, that will be the cab to take me to the airport. I will see you guys soon"

"Okay. Have a safe flight.." Regina smiles then watches as the woman goes to click off. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"We love you" the brunette smiles then shakes her head as Henry pokes his head over the camera.

"Love you mommy!"

Laughing, Emma looks towards Regina making sure she knows it. "I love you too. Both of you" seeing the pair wave, the blonde clicks off then heads over to the door to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in the cab with a huge smile on her face, excited for the next chapter with her son and Regina or should she say, _their_ son, Emma looks out the window taking in the last bit of scenary before moving up to LA. Watching as the car drives on, the blonde starts to frown then looks through the back window. "Erm..escuse me? You just missed the turning for the airport..this isn't the way..escuse me?"

"Not going to the airport." Slamming on his accelerator, the driver glances through his mirror then drives on as Emma begins to panick.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the terminals as a surprise, Regina lifts Henry up to her shoulders carefully. "Got it?"

The boy nods. "Yes momma" as the woman takes hold of his legs, Henry holds up his sign that reads, 'Mommy Swan' with a grin.

"Okay" smiling herself, the brunette watches closely as the arrivals begin to appear. "Look out Henry"

Lifting his chin up, the boy looks around the sea of people. "No mommy yet"

Giving a frown, Regina looks towards her watch concerned as this was suppose to be the blonde's flight. Tilting her head to the side, the brunette sighs in frustration and grabs hold of Henry to bring him off her shoulders. "Sorry pumpkin but there are cameras coming.." Taking hold of his hand, Regina leads him away while glaring towards the intruding people.

"Where's mommy?" Henry looks up with a pout.

"I'm sure she will be here soon..she probably had to get the next flight, come on, I'll give her a call once we get a milkshake"

Nodding, the boy walks off with Regina sadly then looks back briefly just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing the car come to a halt, Emma looks warily around the abandoned area and becomes more alert when the driver gets out and opens her door.

"Someone needs to see you"

Frowning, the blonde bites her lip but doesn't get a choice as the driver pulls her out the car and pushes her towards the door of a warehouse. "..who..needs to see me?..."

Ignoring her question, the guy leads her through to the back and knocks on a door. Emma raises an eyebrow as the door begins to open then her mouth drops. "Neal?!"

Taking in the blonde, Neal smiles awkwardly. "Hey Emma.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning home full of worry as she has tried calling the blonde a numerous amount of times, Regina sends Henry off to play in his room while she thinks over what to do. Technically it had only been a few hours so no one would be in the right position to help but that didn't stop the brunette from being worried sick in case something bad had happened.

Heading into the kitchen, she walks straight over to Cora and hugs the woman sadly. Frowning, the older brunette puts her mug down and turns towards her daughter to wrap her arms around her and hug back. "Regina dear, what's wrong?"

Mumbling into her mother's shoulder, Regina gulps down a lump. "Emma wasn't on her flight and I cannot get in contact with her at all. I even tried her friend Belle but nothing. I don't understand, her cab was there when she stopped talking to Henry and I. Where is she?"

Also looking concerned, Cora rubs her daughter's back. "I'm sure she is fine. She'll be here soon. Just focus on keeping Henry occupied for now"

Nodding, the brunette pulls back and kisses her mothers cheek before exiting the kitchen to go and play with the young boy while insuring that her phone is with her at all times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looking at him in shock and disbelief, Emma glances over to the guy next to her. "Wait a minute..oh no..no, no. I do not want any part of this!" Turning to leave, the blonde stops short as the guy steps in front of her and Neal grabs at her arm.

"Please let me explain.."

"Explain?!" Scoffing, Emma shakes her head. "No, you don't explain anything, we were done talking the day you told me to turn around and never look back and that is what I did!"

"I didn't want to leave you! I had to say all those things to get you to go because I knew how much it all meant to you! Us and the kid!"

"Henry..."

Frowning, Neal sighs. "What?"

Emma glares over at him. " _My_ son's name is Henry"

Giving a small smile, Neal shoves his hands into his pockets. "We had a boy huh?..Emma please, I was in a lot of serious trouble back then. At first it was nothing, I didn't want to worry you but then it got out of hand so I had to go before you ended up getting in trouble too. For...Henry's sake"

"Then why didn't you just tell me all this instead of lying to my face?" Crossing her arms, the blonde stares at him waiting.

"I knew what you were like, you would still have stayed and would have been stubborn...I couldn't risk it. Now, I'm sorted and I want a clean slate.."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma bites her lip. "So you kidnap me? Great start! Why don't we just get Henry here now? Tell you what, why doesn't your friend go and tie him up, pretend its a little game..because that is what all of _this_ is..a game. Now I need to go because I have a family waiting for me"

Rolling his eyes at her suggestion, Neal then looks envious. "So you..moved on?"

"Neal its been 3 years! So yes, I have and I am truly happy, so no you cannot waltz back into my life and screw everything up! Although right now you probably have because I was suppose to be home already and I have no doubt that I probably have a load of missed calls which-" patting her jacket down, Emma looks up then towards the guy next to her. "Seriously?"

Handing her phone back, the blonde checks and quickly dials.

"Emma I-"

Holding her hand out with a glare, Emma waits while it rings only once before the brunette's voice could be heard causing the blonde to smile.

"Emma?!"

"Hey. I'm sorry, I'm okay, I just had a little situation but I will tell you everything once I'm home" hearing the woman sigh in relief then a muffle of movement, Emma smiles more at the small voice that sounds out. "Hey bud!"

Neal looks intrigued at this and whispers to her. "Henry?"

Glaring, the blonde turns away while listening to her son.

"Mommy back soon? We waited by the planes!"

"Oh baby I'm sorry but I will be back very soon promise. Keep a story ready for me?"

"I will! Momma read me last night and it was about me!"

"Oh wow well you can tell me the whole story when I get in. Can you put momma back on?"

Frowning at the whole conversation, Neal looks annoyed. Emma smirks a little at his reaction as she hears Regina take the phone once again. "Hey I'll be on the next flight, make sure Henry doesn't go to sleep without me? I know we was suppose to go out but I'll make it up to you"

"You better make it up to me Miss Swan"

Giving a chuckle at the nickname, the blonde glances over her shoulder. "Okay, I gotta go. Love you"

As soon as she ends the call, Neal looks gobsmacked. "A woman?!"

"Its none of your business!"

"It is when my kid is calling another person their parent!"

Emma drops her mouth open. "Are you kidding me?! She is more of a parent that you'll ever be. You know what, I don't even hate you anymore for leaving because it was the best damn thing you could have ever done! You no longer exist to me so leave me and my family alone! Now get your friend here to take me to the airport before I have you arrested!"

Sniggering, Neal shakes his head. "Arrested?"

"Let me see you kidnapped me? And If I were you don't push it. I know people in the law business because you know that little town that your friend just picked me up from, I was Sheriff there. Now I am leaving, _goodbye_ Neal"

Pushing past him, Emma gets back in the car with her stuff and waits for the guy to have a talk through with Neal before driving her to the airport.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning against the front door and using her shoulder to get it open, Emma pulls the cases and carries the boxes she had to bring in from the porch. Looking up at seeing Regina practically sprint through and pounce on her, the blonde starts laughing as they hug. Moving back slightly, Emma stares right at the brunette then pulls her into a long kiss.

Letting out a small moan causing the blonde to giggle, Regina pulls back with a smile. "What was that for?"

"Because I missed you and I am sorry. Plus..I am trying to calm you before I tell you the reason as to why I'm late"

Releasing the woman, the brunette raises an eyebrow and puts her hands on her hips. "Explain. Now"

Cringing, the blonde then pouts. "Okay listen I'm exhausted from all the travelling, give me 5 minutes to takes these upstairs and read my bud a story then I'll meet you in the bedroom for snuggles? You can get the wine?"

"Okay, 1, you may, 2, I always have wine and 3, I do not _snuggle_ "

Sniggering, Emma shakes her head and pecks her lips. "Yeah you do but I love it"

Trying her hardest to not smile, Regina fails and lets one slip. "Okay..go, I'll meet you upstairs"

The blonde lifts up two cases and heads towards the stairs before turning back and kissing the woman again with a grin. "I love you"

"Swatting her away, the brunette rolls her eyes. "Yeah yeah go.." Pecking Emma's lips once more, Regina heads off to the kitchen in search of wine while worrying about what is it she is about to be told.

 _A/N: sorry I made Neal a meanie! But its SwanQueen... :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Where did over 100 reviews come from?! :) :) stoked! Also thanks to_ _ **Crazy Heart 101**_ _for the idea given in the second part of this chapter!_

 **Chapter 20**

"Spill it" settling back onto their bed, Regina raises an eyebrow as she turns to face the blonde while passing over a glass of wine.

Emma bites her lip worriedly. "Okay..so, I was on my way home in what I thought was a cab but it wasn't. Believe me when the car carried on past the airport I was terrified.." Seeing the brunette look shocked and take hold of her hand for support, she continues. "But strangely enough, I also thought if this is it. If I don't get out of whatever this is. Henry's safe and he's got you"

Smiling slightly, Regina puts her glass down so she can hold the blonde's hand between both of her own before asking in concern. "How did you..get away? What happened?"

Sighing, Emma squeezes her hand. "..Henry's father..is what happened"

"What?!"

Putting her own glass down, the blonde shifts closer to the woman and rubs her shoulder. "Trust me that reaction, was mine too but please just let me explain"

Taking a deep annoyed breath, Regina nods to allow her to continue. Emma looks down then drops her head onto the woman's shoulder. "He arranged it because he wanted to see me to apologise for what happened and I'm pretty sure he wanted to try again...his face when he found out that I've moved on...he is such an idiot. His reasoning for leaving was that he was in a lot of trouble and didn't want me involved, but if he was a decent guy like I thought he was, don't lie about it..tell me instead of walking out the door and making me feel like I'm not good enough to be loved"

Releasing one hand, the brunette wraps her arm around the woman's shoulders and strokes her hair. "I want to kill him for him making you feel that way. Its his loss on all accounts..I am so lucky to have you and Henry and you _are_ loved, more than anything"

Cuddling in, Emma smiles sadly. "Despite the whole thing I told him where to go and came home. Hopefully he won't bother us but I can't gaurantee anything.."

"Then we will deal. All that matters then is keeping Henry safe. Does he know about his father?"

Nodding, the blonde looks up to her. "Even though he is young, I've always been honest and he's a lot smarter than you think. He knows that his father left before he was born and he always says 'don't need him, got you' but..what if he does want to know? I don't think I could stand seeing him get hurt the way I did"

"Hopefully it won't come to that but, if it did, then we will be there for him the whole way. Whatever he decides" pressing a kiss to Emma's head, Regina smiles to herself and squeezes the woman. "Right now, I am just glad you are home and safe..when we couldn't see you..I..don't really know what I thought. I knew you would never leave Henry but..I had this small doubt that I was never going to see you again. I even contacted Belle just in case.."

Moving even closer, the blonde takes hold of the brunette's spare arm and hugs it before looking up, mumbling with a pout. "I'm sorry..."

Pecking her lips, Regina rests her forehead against Emma's. "It's not your fault, its your idiot of an ex's"

Sighing with a huff, the blonde begins to trail patterns on the woman's arm before scoffing. "Men suck.."

Letting out a laugh, the brunette nods in agreement. "Obvious statement dear.."

Chuckling, Emma rests her head back down and enjoys the moment they can share alone before mother duties take over in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can I come momma?"

Peering over the kitchen counter at the small boy who is currently swinging his legs while waiting for his breakfast, Regina gives him a pout. "Not today pumpkin. I have to talk to my boss"

"Ooh.." Clearly disappointment, the boy sighs dramatically then rests his head on his hand as Emma brings over his cereal and juice then joins him on the stool beside him.

"I am sure there will be a lot more opportunities for you to go to work another time bud" ruffling his hair, the blonde shares a smile with her girlfriend. "As for you, take it easy okay. You've cut down your hours for a reason"

Rolling her eyes, Regina sips the last of her coffee then places the mug in the sink. "I know, I know. Oh and have you got-"

"Already transferred" the blonde grins knowing exactly what the brunette was going to ask. "Now your mother has no choice"

Smiling again, the brunette then clears her throat loudly at seeing her mother walk through. Emma turns her head then quickly eats some of her own cereal while looking shifty.

Cora stops short of the counter and looks between them. "What do I have no choice in?"

Panicking and eating more cereal, the blonde then takes her time as Regina steps forward. "Oh..no choice in...looking after Henry today"

Frowning, the older brunette gestures to Emma. "But..I thought-"

"No she has to unpack still mother and get another job. You don't mind do you?"

"Oh..I..erm guess...not" Cora still looks confused but refrains from asking anymore questions when her daughter hugs her.

"Thank you! See you when I finish." Pulling away, the brunette walks around to behind the mother and son on their stools and kisses Henry's head when he glances up. "Love you" smiling, she then kisses Emma quick on the lips. "Love you. Bye"

Watching her disappear out the kitchen in a hurry, Emma raises an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

Shaking her head, the older brunette pours herself a coffee. "No dear" walking up to her newly found grandson, Cora smiles as he attempts to offer her some of his cereal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading through the usual corridor to the set, Regina pauses by the door leading to the bosses office. Taking a quick short breath, she knocks then steps inside. "Oh..hi Brad..do you know where everyone is?"

Nodding the guy gestures out the door. "Just going over the footage for the next aired episode. Its good to see you back"

"Thanks" smiling, the brunette walks back out and heads over to the sound room. Stepping in quietly, she gives a slight wave to her boss then waits for him to come over.

Strolling up to the woman, the guy smiles and practically pulls her into a hug. "Hello Regina, its good to have you back. There was just something I wanted to discuss with you before we move on to the next lot of filming, follow me"

Clearly worried, the brunette gulps and follows him back to the office before sitting in the chair on the other side of his desk. Sitting in his chair, her boss waves a hand. "Its nothing to worry about. I wanted to ask you something..."

"..okay?" Regina raises an eyebrow and visibly relaxes in the chair.

"When you came back from your holiday, you had a small boy with you, which I now have learnt is somewhat of a stepson to you?" Seeing the woman nod, he continues. "Well as you are aware we obviously had to change direction with your character due to your limited working hours and we couldn't help but notice the reaction from the crowd, fans, that were waiting outside that day and how they seemed to love...?"

"Henry?" Frowning, the brunette is curious as to where this conversation is going.

"Yes, Henry..and we was wondering if it was at all possible to maybe have him...in the show. Part time of course as he is only young and I know lines would be pretty tricky which is why we had this idea to link him in to your character...be your son"

Regina looks towards her boss speechless. "I..well..I don't think...I don't know..I mean that is a big ask for a small boy.."

"Of course it is which is why we are willing to be flexible. He can come in with you and if he becomes fed up or he cannot continue for whatever reason then that is fine, he can go home. He will not have set hours just as and when he wants to"

"Oh..well honestly, I can't really say..I would have to ask his mother. It wouldn't be right of me to agree to it until I have spoken to her and Henry"

Nodding, her boss smiles. "That is fine, just let us know"

"I will.." Regina smiles back while feeling slightly awkward at the prospect of asking Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing through the front door, Regina walks straight towards the stairs. "Hello?!"

Running through the kitchen, Henry goes straight for her legs with an excited giggle followed by his mother who had clearly been chasing him. "Momma was in the garden!"

Smiling at the pair, the brunette lifts the boy up and kisses his cheek. "I missed you pumpkin"

"Missed too momma" hugging her tightly, Henry then tilts his head, holding an arm out for his mother.

Stepping forward, Emma joins the hug and kisses Regina's head. "Welcome home, good day?"

"An interesting one and also tiring..I so need a bath as I got a slight headache from the extravagant hairstyles I have to endure"

Pouting a little, the blonde strokes her hair then takes Henry from her. "Well we will have to sort that won't we"

Pointing to himself, the boy states. "I get cold flannel"

Looking in awe, Emma puts him down then turns back to Regina once he runs off. "I will run you a bath just go and sit down for 5 minutes"

Taking hold of her arm, the brunette smiles. "Actually I need to talk to you"

"Oh?"

Gesturing to the living room, Regina guides the blonde through by her hand then sits on the couch. "My boss sort of asked me if..Henry could have a part in the show..only a small part..as my son..well the characters"

Shooting her eyebrows up in surprise, Emma blinks. "Oh..wow..I..well what will he need to do?"

"A few lines but all of the scenes would be with me anyway and they said if he doesn't want to do it anymore or he needs to go home he can. There are no set hours..its just apparently that day when you guys came in with me, the fans really loved him which they did because they kept asking for his autograph" chuckling at the memory, Regina squeezes the blonde's hand. "I didn't say anything..because obviously its all down to you. Your his mother"

"So are you now but thank you. I just..I don't know..I mean I know he would be okay because you're there..maybe we should just ask him? If it gets too much then thats it, done"

"Of course. I wouldn't allow it either way and if not, they lose two characters because I wouldn't stay"

Smiling at the sentiment, Emma kisses her again before their son returns with his superman flannel for Regina to put on her head. Lifting him up beside her, the brunette stifles a laugh as the boy pushes her so she lays back then leans up onto his knees to put the flannel on her head. "Thanks pumpkin"

Watching the scene, the blonde smiles to herself imagining other people being able to witness it. "Hey bud can we talk to you?"

Henry nods and slides down onto his bum in the middle of the two women. "Yes mommy?"

"You know how you liked going to see momma's work and everyone there wanted to meet you?"

Nodding, the boy bites on his lip looking at her patiently. Emma smiles a little then takes his hand. "Well momma's boss has asked if you could be on the TV alongside her"

Gasping, Henry looks between the two women in disbelief then frowns. "But..but I don't know the words..."

Running a hand through his hair, Regina smiles in awe. "You don't need to pumpkin, you would be told what to say and I would help you because you will be with me all the time"

Grinning, the boy questions. "Am I be a hero?"

"Quite possibly..you see, you would be playing the part of my son..like you're now but obviously it would be my character and we know right now she is trying not to be as evil as they say and so I think what the people are trying to do is to give her a family to help her. Which is where you would come in. If you want to that is, but I promise you, I will be there the whole time" taking Henry's other hand, the brunette gives it a squeeze then leans over to kiss his head.

Looking between them again with a pursed lip, the boy nods slowly then smiles. "I want to and..and I don't need to pretend because you are my momma"

Glancing across to Emma proudly, Regina then nods understanding as the blonde moves over. Copying her actions, the brunette kisses his cheek as the blonde gets his other one. Emma then lifts Henry up and sits him down on her lap so she can be closer to Regina, sharing another family hug.

 _A/N: awww Henry! Will he be good?_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to_ _ **GayLez**_ _for this idea! :)_

 **Chapter 21**

Walking down the hospital corridor, Cora glances across to her daughter while her 'daughter in law' and grandson follow behind. "Regina you really don't need to be here, its not like I am having surgery, its just my usual treatment"

Holding onto her mother's arm, the brunette shakes her head. "I want to be here. So stop trying to get me to leave"

Releasing his mother's hand, Henry toddles forward and takes hold of Cora's empty one. "Nanny, want to be here too..then..then I can give hugs and hugs make me better when poorly.."

Both Mills women look down to the boy with a smile while the older brunette rubs the back of his hand with her thumb. "Thank you dear" looking back to Regina, Cora frowns remembering. "Don't you two have work?"

"Not for another hour" the brunette responds before gently pushing on her mothers back to guide her into the treatment room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on the bed rather than the chair, knowing full well Henry will want to sit with her, Cora looks towards the door as the doctor enters with her medication. Emma and Regina share a look then casually step back so the man can do his job. Setting up the tap, the doctor smiles over at Cora. "You only need to be here for half an hour today instead of your usual hour as its a stronger treatment.."

Frowning in confusion, the older brunette peers over to see the medication drip that is about to be attached while the small boy beside her looks fascinated. "Thats not my medicine. I don't have.. _that_ , however you pronounce it"

Regina's eyes widen slightly as she nervously pushes a hand through her hair while the blonde stares up at the ceiling and around the room.

The doctor continues with inserting the drip while explaining. "This is yours Mrs Mills..its your new treatment that you registered for. Trust me, you do not want to say no to this stuff, it has a 99.9% sucess rate" hanging up the bag, the man then leaves the room.

Going to protest, Cora then trails her eyes over to the guilty pair with a glare. "Regina Mills!"

Finally looking back at her mother, the brunette pouts. "What?! I had to! Well she had to..." Pointing to Emma beside her, Regina looks apologetic when the blonde gives her a scared look.

Raising an eyebrow at the blonde, Cora sighs. "Your apartment..you did it anyway..."

Emma nods slowly staying quiet. The older brunette rolls her eyes. "I told you not to..but thank you Emma. You will of course be reimbursed.."

The blonde bites her lip and shakes her head before gazing over at Regina. "You already have Cora.."

Giving a coy smile, the brunette reaches for her hand which Emma immediately accepts. Cora smiles at the pair not being able to stay mad.

"Nanny?..."

Tilting her head across to Henry, the woman looks intrigued at his curious face as he continues to stare at the medicine while both his mothers also look in his direction. "Yes young man?"

Resting his head down against her shoulder, the boy points up to the bag then to the tap she has got. "I could put juice in that.."

All three adults laugh while Emma drops her head, trying to hide her face on Regina's shoulder, embarrassed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving her mother at home after her treatment, Regina heads off to work with Henry in tow. Walking through to the set, Henry keeps a hold of the brunette's hand then looks up to Brad who approaches the pair. "Hi Brad! Got my chocolate?"

"Henry!"

Staring up at Regina, the boy frowns while Brad passes her a coffee then holds a smaller cup of hot chocolate for Henry. "Yes momma?"

Brad waves it off with a chuckle. "Regina its fine.."

"No its not, Henry, Brad is not your slave" turning back to Brad, the brunette smirks. "He's mine.."

Laughing, the guy high fives the boy then walks off.

Walking up to his chair, Henry places his cup on the side table and lifts himself up, allowing his legs to dangle as he is so small. Regina sits beside him in her own chair and pulls out the script. "Okay lets go over what you have to say, remember you've been in town for a while and there are a lot of people making comments regarding how evil your mother is.."

Quoting by heart, Henry nods along with each word then grins. "She is not evil now, she my mom. She took me in when no one..else wanted me and..and she loves me like a son"

Smiling back proudly, the brunette nods in agreement. "Then what do you do"

"Stamp on his foot!"

"You got it pumpkin" running a hand through his hair, Regina then hands over her phone for him to play with until they get called up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing beside his 'mother', Henry glares at the man in front of him, clearly not happy with what he had just been told. "She's not evil now, she's my mom!" Reaching for her hand, the boy grips onto it before continuing. "She took me in when..when.." Freezing, Henry bites his lip not being able to say it then glances around seeing all eyes on him.

Feeling the boy tense up beside her and his grip on her hand tighten, Regina looks down to him and mouths the rest of the line when he looks up. Beginning to well up, Henry shakes his head beginning to panick because he cannot do it. Letting his lip tremble, the boy starts breathing heavily. Ignoring the cameras and curious whispers, the brunette quickly crouches down to him and takes hold of his arms, making him look at her. Keeping her own voice quiet, Regina rubs his arms gently. "Its okay. Just breathe for me pumpkin, its okay"

Allowing a tear to drop down, Henry sniffles as he tries to keep it together and whispers back. "All...looking..."

"Just ignore them and focus on me. Its okay if you want to stop?"

Nodding, the boy has a few more tears fall prompting the woman to reach out and wipe them away. Wrapping her arms around him, Regina rises up, lifting him with her. Looking over to see them call cut, the brunette walks off the set as Henry buries himself into her neck, embarrassed.

Approaching the pair, their boss looks sympathetic. "Take him home Regina"

"Thanks.." Grabbing at their jackets, the brunette continues walking.

Henry tilts his head slightly to look at her sadly. "Momma...gotta work.."

"No Henry, no more work today. I'm coming with you"

Biting on his lip, the boy looks away. "..I..sorry..."

Pressing a kiss to his head, Regina rubs his back. "You don't need to be sorry Henry. It was too much for you its okay and I would much rather be with my pumpkin anyway" giving a smile to reassure him, the woman heads out the studios in the direction of her car.

"Hey, can I get the kids autograph?"

Looking over to a guy who is approaching the pair, Regina looks wary after last time. "I'm sorry he's not feeling well maybe another time"

"Oh, is he okay?"

Frowning, the brunette keeps the boy guarded in her arms. "..yes...escuse me"

Helping Henry into the car, Regina walks around to the drivers seat.

"Hope you feel better bud!"

Pausing, the brunette holds onto the car door and glances over the car roof at the guy. Watching intently, Regina wonders if its pure coincidence that the guy has just called her son 'bud' as the only person to ever call him that is Emma. Ducking her head into the car, she smiles at Henry. "Stay in your seat baby, I will be right back" seeing the boy nod, the brunette closes the car door and walks back in the direction of the strange guy.

Looking around briefly wondering why she is returning, the guy notices he is the only one there. "Hi?"

Stopping in front of him, Regina crosses her arms. "Why did you just call him that?"

"What?..bud? Well its his nickname?"

Scoffing at his attitude, the brunette glares. "And how exactly do you know that is his nickname?"

Smirking, the guy shoves his hands into his pockets. "Why wouldn't I? I know everything about _my_ son.."

Looking slightly shocked, Regina also appears angry. "He's not your son" turning to leave, she pauses again at his outburst.

"He is and I am making sure that I get my rights given to me! Emma may not have been so hospitable but my lawyer certainly is!"

Fisting her hands, the brunette takes a deep breath ignoring the need to give a comeback and returns to the car to drive home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching as her son runs through, bursting into tears at seeing her, Emma looks worried and scoops him up into a hug. "Hey bud? What's happened?"

Hiccuping, Henry sobs. "I..I..messed up.."

Kissing his face and head, the blonde looks sad herself before noticing Regina walk through the door clearly angry. "Its okay baby..you did your best..hey how about you go and get your pajamas out then we'll have ice cream before bath?"

Henry nods slowly, sniffling, then toddles to the stairs and up. Glancing back to the brunette who is now pacing and extremely agitated, Emma frowns. "Okay Regina you don't need to be mad, he's just a kid who tried-"

"Its not Henry, I know he did his best but I _am_ mad..I...I just want to _rip_ his head off!" Gritting her teeth, the brunette fumes as she continues pacing.

"Oh..okay..whose head and you're kinda scary when your mad.." The blonde gulps as the woman looks across at her with anger in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Regina stops and turns towards Emma. "Henry's father.."

Approaching the woman slowly, Emma's eyes widen at the mention of the man. "Henry's..you mean he.." Not being able to finish her sentance getting mad herself, the blonde lets out a shaky breath.

"He tried to talk to Henry but I refused because Henry was upset and I didn't know the guy, I thought he was a fan and then he said about knowing Henry's nickname and how he knows everything on his son..that..that he knows his rights and so does his lawyers"

"What?! No! There is no way that he is _ever_ taking Henry from me!"

Seeing the obvious panic, Regina takes hold of Emma's hands as the blonde gets teary while looking back at her. "Hey.."

"He can't can he..can he really take him from me?" Biting on her lip, the blonde drops her head to the woman's shoulder as the brunette pulls her into a hug.

"No. He can't and he _won't_. Henry is ours and no one is going to change that..he has a stable and loving home here, there is no way they would give him to that man"

"But..but legally..he could because we are his biological parents..and to a court, you..you're just..my partner. There is no link.." Pulling back to look at her sadly, Emma pouts.

"I know..but..I mean it shouldn't be determined because of that..we will work it out and we will be okay. Trust me, no one is breaking up _my_ family" Regina responds seriously then kisses the blonde's forehead before wiping her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat up on a stool, Henry shoves a spoonful of ice cream intobhis mouth then grins as Emma does the same. "Its yummy.."

Nodding in agreement, the blonde looks across to Regina who strokes Emma's back then sits beside her. Winking at the boy opposite, the brunette smiles as she takes her spoon and steals a mouthful from the pot placed in the middle of the counter.

"Momma like it?" Henry asks curiously and screws his nose.

Reaching across for his hand, the brunette nods. "Yes pumpkin, momma likes it"

Looking over at the woman, Emma slowly smiles to herself. Feeling eyes on her, Regina tilts her head and raises an eyebrow at the blonde. "..what?..you have that face..when you figure something out.."

"That's because I have. That right there..its so obvious.."

Looking more confused, the brunette finishes her mouthful before questioning. "What is dear?"

Giving a brief glance towards their son, Emma replies. "You. You _are_ his other parent. You're his momma. He's _our_ son..so why not put it on paper?"

Surprised, Regina realizes where the blonde is going with her speech. "You mean..I should.."

"Yes. Why not? I mean, I'm serious about us otherwise I wouldn't have uprooted to here and I am in this for the long haul which I hope you are too. I love you, _he_ loves you. We're a family already. Lets make it official?"

Slowly smiling, the brunette leans across and kisses her straight on the lips. Smiling back, Emma cups her face then breaks away at the small voice across the counter.

"Oh! Don't want ice cream now.." Pushing the pot away, Henry pulls a face at the pair causing both women to laugh.

 _A/N: Neal is a pain in the butt! But will he win? ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Are you kidding me?!" Sighing, Emma strolls into the kitchen where Regina is making breakfast.

Glancing over from making pancakes, the woman frowns in concern, noticing the piece of paper in the blonde's hand. "What is it?"

Holding it up annoyed, the blonde bites her lip. "The idiot is attempting to take me to court for custody of Henry. Not joint, full!"

Walking over quickly, taking the letter, the brunette looks it over. "Like hell he is"

Looking shaken, Emma takes a deep breath before holding up the envelope in which it came in. "He..he's got a story all worked out.."

Regina hastily hugs the blonde, seeing how upset the woman is. Rubbing her back, the brunette kisses her shoulder then cheek. "Its all lies Emma, he will _not_ win"

"I hope so.." Pulling away, Emma attempts a smile then looks towards the door seeing their son run in at full speed.

"Pancakes!"

Chuckling at his entrance, Regina moves back to the cooked pancakes to serve while the blonde quickly lifts Henry up and sits down on a stool before hugging him tightly, causing the boy to pull a face.

"Squashing me mommy!" Tapping her arms to try and get free, Henry then grins when Emma loosens her grip but kisses his forehead. "Mommy okay?"

Rubbing their noses, the blonde smiles at him. "Of course bud, mommy's always happy when she has a Henry on her lap!"

Wrapping his arms around her neck, the boy plants a huge kiss on her cheek before looking towards the brunette. "Momma okay too?"

"More than okay pumpkin" smiling at the boy, Regina places a plate down in front of the pair before ruffling his hair.

Taking the folk, Emma breaks up the pancake for him then goes to have a bite.

Grabbing at her wrist, Henry's eyes widen. "Noooooo! My pancakes! You wait for yours!"

Passing the folk over with an over exagerated pout, the blonde watches as the boy looks to her then holds up the pancake to her mouth with a smile. "Mommy one bite"

Snatching it off the folk with her teeth, Emma then pretends to eat her son as his giggles.

Observing from the other side of the island, the brunette is adament that Emma is not losing Henry then thinks over what to do before slipping out the kitchen to make a phone call, aware to the fact that the blonde sees her go with a frown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having sent Henry up to play once breakfast was finished, Emma makes her way through to the living room to find Regina sat on the edge of the couch while writing on a notepad. "What are you doing?" Sitting beside her, the blonde quickly kisses her cheek with a smile before glancing at the pad.

Turning herself inwards to face Emma, the brunette looks worried. "You know when you said about making it official..with me being...Henry's other parent, did you mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise.." Running a hand reassuringly up and down Regina's back, the blonde smiles.

"Well I just made a call and we could do it, like today.."

Looking surprised, Emma bites her lip. "If it were yesterday, I would be all for it but..today provides us with a bigger problem.."

Frowning, Regina then raises an eyebrow. "..okay..what is it?"

Taking hold of the woman's hand, the blonde takes a breath. "I love that you are so willing to have Henry as yours and I am really grateful but..if we did this, now I have this letter, it would look as though we are doing it just to keep Henry legally and not because of his wellbeing..I just know that the court would see it that way. You know, we are together yes, but we just live together and that kind of sercurity could end at any minute, which I know personally it won't because I am not going anywhere but the courts tend to look at the bigger picture and the possible outcomes. If anything right now, Neal could win because he's only focus would be Henry..at least by his 'story'"

Squeezing Emma's hand, the brunette purses her lips together before widening her eyes. "Then..lets not just..live together.."

"That makes no sense, the only way the courts would even agree to this would be if we were married, offering a stable home.."

Looking over at the blonde, Regina smiles in hope. "Then lets do it?"

Chuckling, Emma then stops realizing its not a joke. "Wait...what?"

"Just think about it for a minute..." Desperately grabbing both the blonde's hands, the brunette looks serious. "I love you and Henry just like I know you both love me. We could be a _real_ family..I know this is all fast but if it means sercuring _our_ family like you said, I want us to do this. Its just speeding up the inevitable anyway, because I know right now whether its today or I don't know? 10 years from now? I want to marry you. Emma, I know you have had issues in the past over trust but I promise you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Henry" getting teary, Regina takes a breath. "He calls me momma..."

Also teary, the blonde launches forward and kisses her deeply then frees her hands to wrap her arms around the woman, hugging her tightly before whispering. "I love you and would love to be your wife"

Smiling brightly, the brunette continues to squeeze Emma while planting a series of kisses to her temple then cheek. Moving back, Regina takes her hands again. "When do you want to?.."

"This afternoon? Then we can carry on like a real family like you said" the blonde slowly grins while staring at the brunette. "I'll go and get Henry...explain.."

"Yes. I better tell mother.."

Both women stand not wanting to let go of one another until their hands are released and a coy smile is shared between the pair. Making her way towards the stairs, Emma glances back with a smile so happy, that Regina stares in wonder before heading to find her mother who had decided to spend the majority of her time outside for air since her diagnosis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tapping her knuckle lightly on the bedroom door, Emma grins on seeing her son glance over from his position on the floor while surrounded by a mixture of Army men, cars and dinosaurs. Walking over, the blonde kneels down beside him then sits with her legs tucked under as the boy passes a few toys across.

"Baby, I need to talk to you about me and momma?"

Looking frightened, Henry bites his lip before hanging his head. "Not leaving momma behind..."

Staring in awe, Emma lifts his chin slowly to make eye contact. "I wouldn't dream of doing that. Bud, this is good news I promise. You want us to be a proper family right?"

Nodding enthusiastically, the boy looks hopeful while clutching a car.

"Well me and momma want to get married which is a really big commitment so we can all stay together and if we do, we can then celebrate-"

"With ice cream?!"

Chuckling, the blonde nods. " _With_ ice cream. So what do you say if we go now?"

Standing up quickly, Henry abandons his toys and grabs his doggy 'Henry' off the bed with a grin. "Ready!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling over towards the empty lounger beside her mother, Regina peers across to the woman, wondering that due to the older brunette's eyes being closed, if she heard her daughter coming or not.

"Regina dear, please don't stare..I'm not dead"

Smiling slightly, the brunette slips her hand into her mothers, prompting the woman to open her eyes and look over in concern. "Regina?"

Ignoring the look, Regina avoids her gaze while explaining her situation. "Mother, you know I want to be with Emma and Henry for a long time? Well unfortunately, Henry's father is back and is trying to take Henry from Emma. There is one solution that would definately work, so I asked her.."

Confused, Cora rubs her head with her spare hand that isn't currently occupied by her daughters. "Asked her what?"

"To marry me..like _now_.. So then, I'd be next of kin and legal guardian over Henry if anythinh were to happen..."

Appearing surprised, the older brunette looks lost for words. "Oh..my..Regina, are you sure, I don't mean about Emma but the whole everything is _now_?"

Nodding, Regina smiles brightly which tells her mother all she needs to know. Cora looks at her proudly then smiles. "I guess we need to find you something to wear then?"

 _A/N: they're getting married! Awww aint Henry cute? Don't forget let me know of ideas if you want me to add :)_


End file.
